My New Life
by twilightluver2013
Summary: Bella's mom just died and she moves to Forks to meet her brother for the first time. Will she fall in love with one of his friends? What happens to her best friend in Phoenix and what happened to her in Albuquerque? Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM owns it all, except the plot.

Chapter 1

EmPOV

I was pacing around my room, wondering what my sister was going to be like. When my parents divorced when I was two, my mom took my six-moths old baby sister, Isabella, with her to God knows where. I haven't heard from them until a few days ago.

I lived with my dad, Charlie, until he died a few years ago. I remember seeing him talk to his lawyers, trying to get to see Isabella at least once. He was never able to get to see her. When he died, I moved in with my best friend, Edward Cullen, his sister, Alice, and his very loving parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle and Esme were like my second parents. They wouldn't hear of me living on my own, though my dad did leave me his house, his possessions, and all of his money (a lot, by the way). Alice is like my little sister. She and I have sibling fights and goof around a lot. I protect her from all of the horny males at Forks High. I hope that my sister is as cool as she is.

The best part of living with the Cullen's is definitely living with Edward. He is my best friend, partner in crime, and my brother. He and I share everything. He, Jasper, and I are like the Three Musketeers, or something like that. Jasper is my other best friend. He lives in Forks, too, but is farther away than any of us like, especially Alice. He and Alice are inseparable. Edward and I basically have to kidnap him from Alice. I'm dating his sister, Rosalie. She is a hot, blonde, goddess. I love everything about her. She's feisty, witty, knows her way around an engine, and is incredibly hot! I love her and I know she loves me.

Edward is dating the bitchiest girl at Forks High. She thinks so highly of herself. Half of her body is plastic, I swear by it. She is a complete blonde bimbo. I know for a fact that she cheated on Edward a bunch of times. The worst part is that Edward doesn't even realize it. He adores her and whenever someone brings up something bad about her, he'll actually argue with you. They fight constantly, but they wont break up. I hope it's only a matter of time.

I stayed home from school today so that I could go to the airport with Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and never gets a day off, so I was surprised when he said he was going to the airport with us to pick up Isabella. When I asked him why he was taking the day off to pick up Isabella he said, "Your sister, who you haven't seen in almost seventeen years, is coming to live with us. I want to meet her and see is she's anything like you. Besides, what kind of host would I be if I wasn't there to greet her?"

Carlisle is so compassionate about everything. He is the perfect doctor, husband, and father. He is very considerate and caring. He hates violence and tries to find a peaceful way to solve any problem. Esme is even better. She is very loving of her family and friends. She is passionate and charitable. She organizes every charity event in Forks.

I was still pacing when Esme called me downstairs.

"Emmett, honey, we're going to leave in a few minutes. Do you want to bring your iPod or anything for the drive?" Isabella was flying in the small airport in Port Angeles, about an hour's drive away from Forks.

"No, I'm good. I'm too anxious to do anything, anyway," I said.

"Emmett Swan, are you _nervous_?" Carlisle asked incredulous.

"A little. As you said, I haven't seen her is years. I have no idea what she's like. I never thought I'd actually have to get to know my sister after seventeen years."

Esme sighed and looked at me lovingly. She was always the mother I never had.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. She's your sister. You'll love her and she'll love you, right away. I have no doubt about it. And you'll get to know her over time. You can't learn everything all at once. I still find out things about Carlisle that I never know before."

"What if she doesn't like it here? What if she'll move back with her friends before I get to know her?" I asked her fearfully. I was never one to worry. In fact, I hardly worry at all. I'm too busy joking or goofing off.

"I'm sure she'll love it here after time. She'll love you and you're friends. She just needs time sweetie. Time." Esme always calmed me down. She hated to see one of her children upset. She considered me one of her children ever since Edward brought me home to hang out after a day in the park.

"Do you know how she's doing? She should be a little sensitive after your mother died," Carlisle said.

I forgot that my mother had died. That made me feel kind of sad. What kind of son forgets the death of his own mother! I knew I shouldn't feel bad. My mother didn't really want me in the first place. She wanted a girl and she got her. I actually envied Isabella. My mother loved her and kept her. Isabella got to know her. I knew it wasn't her fault. Even though I really didn't know her, she was still my sister, and I loved her.

I realized that Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me to answer.

"Actually, I haven't talked to her since I asked her to move here. I did ask her how she was then, but she didn't exactly answer. She said she was fine, but I can tell she was lying. She's a horrible liar," I said with a laugh.

"Emmett, that is no way to talk about your sister! Now let's get going. We don't want Isabella to wait for us, Esme said in a scolding tone.

The drive to the airport was longer than I expected. I should've brought my iPod. That might have kept my mind from running through all of the bad situations that could happen. She could hate me right away, without getting to know me. She could hate me after getting to know me. She could hate my friends. She could hate my home. She could hate Forks. She could hate my whole life.

After what seemed like forever, we arrived at the airport. I practically ran from the car to the gate where passengers exit. I stood there for ten minutes, bouncing up and down like Alice. When the passengers started exiting, I held my breath and waited to greet my sister.

BPOV

"Bella, you don't have to go," Christina said for the millionth time. "I would love to have you live with me. Max, Mattie, Sammy, Danni, and Ashley feel the same way."

My best friends have been trying to convince me to move in with them since my mom died. I wish I felt bad about my mom dying, but she was never really around. I never really knew that much about her. She told me she was previously married (my father) and she had a son before me. I never knew I had a brother; I don't even know who he is. That's why I called him a few days ago. I told him our mom died and he asked me to come live with him. I was surprised that he would. Most people wouldn't ask a stranger to come live with them, but he's my brother, I suppose, and he maybe he wants to get to know me or wants me to be safe.

I tried explaining this to my friends. They don't get why I want to live with a complete stranger in a town across the country. The also don't get why I would want to live in Forks, a small town where it rains nearly 360 days a year. Phoenix is quite the opposite. The sun is out and it hardly ever rains. The big city has every thing. Stores restraints, and movie theaters, where Forks has hardly any of that. I looked it up online and saw that I'd have to drive to Port Angeles, the town I'm flying into from Seattle, to get anything. I wouldn't mind the drive. I love driving my car. Speaking of which…

"Mattie and Sammy are already driving my car down. They're probably half way there already. They'll be mad if I told them to turn around," I said.

"No, they wont be mad at you. They could never be mad at you. They might be a bit irritated, sure, but wouldn't be mad," Christina reasoned.

"I already told my brother, Emmett, that I would live with him. He sounded kind of excited and I want to get to know him. He sounds pretty cool if he's letting me live with him," I said back. He did sound cool and I was actually excited to meet him.

"Whatever. If you don't like it there, you could always come back. My parents live you and would be happy to have you live with us. And make sure you call every once and a while, especially Max. Did you already say good bye to him?" she asked.  
Max was my best friend, my very best friend. He's like my brother. We care about each other. I was surprised that he agreed that I should go to Forks. He's been very protective since that party in Albuquerque. I don't exactly remember what happened, but that's the reason I've been waking up screaming every night for the last week. I can't sleep anymore. I've been forcing food down my throat to please my friends. I don't want them to worry about me. I'm a bit worried what Emmett will think when I wake up screaming every night or about the things I might mumble while I'm asleep. I'm a sleep talker. It's a really embarrassing trait to have. My friends tease me about it all the time.

"Yeah, I said good bye. I'm actually kind of scared to leave. What if he ends up in the hospital again and I'm not there? This could be the last time I see him!" Max had cancer and it's getting really bad. I don't want to be across the country if he dies.

"Relax, B. Max is too stubborn to die without you here. You'll see him again don't worry. Remember, this was your idea." Christina was right. Max is too stubborn. She always knew how to calm me down.

We got to the airport then and said good-bye. I would really miss her and everyone else. They were my family. They took care of me when my mom was off exploring the world.

After what seemed like forever, I arrived at the airport in Port Angeles. I excited the plane and the first thing I saw was a big bulky man with curly brown hair the same color and texture as mine. I guessed that was Emmett. Behind him were a man with golden blond hair and a woman with caramel colored hair. Emmett said he, Carlisle, and  
Esme would pick me up. I'm guessing that the man and the women were Carlisle and Esme.

As I approached them, Emmett got a hopeful smile on his face. He walked up to me and asked, "Isabella?"

I hated it when someone used my full name.

"Just Bella. Are you Emmett?" I asked. This was kind of an awkward greeting towards your brother.

His hopeful smile turned to a goofy grin as he picked me up in a bone-crushing hug.

"E-E-Emmett, cant b-breath!" I said, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry," he said, putting me down. He still has a grin on his face. He turned around and introduced the two people behind him.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. They're my best friend's parents. I've been living with them since Dad died. They're like my second parents."

Carlisle stepped forward to shake my hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Emmett hasn't stopped talking about how excited he was that you're coming to live with us."

Esme stepped forward then and caught me in a motherly hug. "It is nice to meet you. You'll love it here, I can tell. You'll get along so well with my kids. Alice is excited to meet you."

I could tell that I'm going to like it here already. Just looking at Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme made me feel loved and a part of a family.

We spent the hour's drive to Forks talking about our friends and our lives. When we turned onto a dirt road in the woods, I felt like I knew Emmett my whole life. He was awesome. He played football, goofed around a lot, and joked around with his friends. They sounded awesome, too. Alice was a shop-a-holic, but really cared about you. She was tiny, but strong and seemed to know exactly what was going to happen before it happened. She was dating Jasper, one of Emmett's teammates on the football team. He seemed to know how you were feeling and always calmed you down. His twin sister was Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. She was stubborn and loved attention. She was beautiful according to Emmett. Last, but not least, Edward. He was also on the football team and was able to guess shat someone's thinking. He was dating a girl named Tanya. Apparently, she was the school's slut. She cheated on Edward but they refuse to break up. I don't understand why they don't. I knew I would.

We arrived at a huge white house. It looked like a mansion. It had a porch wrapped around the structure with French front doors. There were three stories and the lawn was like a meadow.

We got out of the car and grabbed my three suitcases out of the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Don't you have more things?" Emmett asked, holding two of my bags.

"Yeah, my friends are driving my car up and most of my things are in there," I answered.

"What kind of car do you have?"

"A midnight blue Audi."

"Are you serious? That's an awesome car! How does it drive?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We walked inside and Emmett showed me around. The inside was absolutely beautiful. The furniture, walls, and carpets were all varying shades of white and cream. He showed me his room and pointed out everyone else's rooms. On the third floor, he pointed out Edward's room and my room, right next to his. My room was amazing. The walls were white with a black trim and the bedding was white with black accents. There were French doors that led out to a balcony. I could have spent hours just admitting the room.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked with a worried expression. "Esme could redo it for you, if you don't like it. She would be hap-"

"Emmett, shut up," I interrupted him. "I love it."

"Good. Esme will be glad."

We heard the front door open then close.

"Guess everyone else is home," Emmett said, turning to the door.

"Let's go," I said turning with him. Time to meet the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What I own: a Twilight cut out, many posters, and a few trophies. What I don't own: Twilight and all characters.

Chapter 2 BPOV

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, someone short and petite slammed me into the side, with glossy black hair in a halo around her face. By Emmett's description, I knew this was Alice.

"Oh, my God! You're finally here! I've been waiting for forever! Do you want to go shopping? Do you like shopping? Of coarse you like shopping. Everyone does. What's your favorite designer? What's your-"

"Alice, let her breathe. Your going to scare her of you keep asking her questions like that," a boy with curly blonde hair said. He was tall, not as tall as Emmett's six-three, though. He was also lean; he must be Jasper.

Alice pouted and her breath came out in a huff.

I smiled and laughed. "It's okay. You're not scaring me. As for your questions, I don't love shopping, but I don't hate it. Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow or something. And I don't have a favorite designer. Whatever is cute and comfy is good enough for me." By the time I was done talking she had a disbelieving expression on my face.

"You don't love shopping? You don't have a favorite designer?!?!?! Oh, we'll have to change that, wont we Rosalie."

"Yes, we will," said a girl with wavy blond hair to the middle of her back. She looked more like a model that a high school student. She was Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.

"You do realize that you've unleashed the fiery pits of Hades on yourself. You're going to spend so much time at the mall and getting makeovers now," said Emmett, sympathetically.

I groaned. I may not hate shopping, but I do hate makeovers. I was subjected to enough by Christina, Danni, and Ashley.

At the look on my face, some one laughed musical laughter. I turned and saw a boy with bronze hair and emerald green eyes. He was the most beautiful person in the room from his god-like body to his crooked smile. I'm not sure how long I was staring before I was coherent enough to speak.

"Um, Alice, do we really have to do that? I mean, I want to get settled if first. You know, I want to get my stuff unpacked and track down the location of my car."

"Why do you need to find your car?" a strawberry blond said in a nasally voice. She looked like she had a lot of plastic surgery and she looked at everyone as is she was above them. She has to be Tanya.

"My friends are driving it up from Phoenix and I want to see where they are so I can guess when they'll get here," I replied.

"Why didn't you drive it up yourself?" she asked.

"Why do you talk to people as if they're beneath you?"

"Maybe they are. I am better than everyone else."

I started gasping for air. "Quick, someone open a window! I cant breath."

"Bells, are you okay?" Emmett asked, worried. Jasper ran to open a window.

"Hurry! I cant breath! The room isn't big enough for Tanya's ego!"

Everyone but Tanya and Edward burst into laughter.

EmPOV

I never knew that Bella was so funny! That thing with Tanya was hilarious! Even Edward was suppressing laughter. That surprised me because normally he would be biting her head off because she insulted his precious Tanya. Bella might be changing Edward already.

Tanya was so pissed at Edward. She waited to him to defend her but I knew that if he opened his mouth, he was going to burst out laughing. She screamed in frustration and stomped out the door. That only added to our laughter.

Through the tears in my eyes, I saw Edward rum out the door after her.

EdPOV

I ran out the front door after Tanya. I could tell she was pissed at me. I couldn't help it. If I opened my mouth, I knew that I'd start laughing, too. I was surprised I felt the need to defend Bella against Tanya during their fight. I don't know what it was. There was nothing special about her, except her face, her hair, her body, and those eyes. Her deep brown, Bambi eyes had me lost for words even thinking about them.

I felt the need to protect her even though I hardly knew her. Maybe it's because she's my best friend's sister, but I didn't feel the need to protect Rosalie. Hell, I didn't even feel the need to protect Alice! I only protect Tanya because she's my girlfriend and I was raised to treat girls right. But with Bella, I instantly wanted to protect her.

I caught up with Tanya then. She was waiting by my car. I got in the driver's seat while she got in the passenger's seat. I drove her to her house while she complained that I didn't defend her.

When we finally got to her house, I was contemplating breaking up with her. She has been nothing but annoying since we first started dating. She's complained, accused me of cheating, wouldn't allow me to hang out with my friends, and I know for a fact that she cheated on me, herself. Maybe I'll do it Monday at school. Thankfully, we didn't have any plans this weekend.

She got out of the car and stomped up to her front door, looking like a three-year old. As soon as the door slammed, I was speeding off down the road. I was doing 100 mph by the time I hit the highway. Speed limits were never my thing. I slowed down a little whim I pulled into the driveway. As soon as I parked in front of the house, I was certain I was going to break up with Tanya on Monday. I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't because of Bella, that it was all the other things. But whenever I thought of breaking up with Tanya, I also thought of Bella, and no matter how annoying Tanya, it wasn't fair to her that I break up wither for another girl.

Once I got in the house, I walked into the living room to find everyone sitting in a circle. Alice was bouncing up and down and looked at me excitedly. This could not be good.

"Oh good, Edward, you're back. Sit down next to Bella. We're playing Truth or Dare!" Uh oh.

I sat down next to Bella and I tried to ignore the little flutter my heart gave as my arm brushed against hers. I turned my head to see if she felt that too, but she was staring at Alice, waiting to see who's going to start first.

Emmett was jumping up and down like a little girl, chanting, "I wanna go first! I wanna go first!" The sight was downright hilarious.

"Okay, Emmett," Alice said. "You can go first."

Emmett was thinking of whom to pick first. Finally, he settled on Alice.

"Alice, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she squeaked.

"I dare you to burn your favorite Prada bag!" Emmett said, evilly.

Alice had a look of horror on her face.

"No! No way! I'm not burning my Prada bag!"

"Do you take the double dare then?"

Alice was contemplating. If I were her, I would just burn the stupid bag. It's just a bag! She could just buy another!

Finally, Alice stood up and went upstairs. When she came down, she was holding a pink purse and a lighter. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She walked into the garage with us following, and put the purse into an empty metal trashcan. I swear I saw a few tears run down her cheeks.

Emmett must have seen too because he said, "Okay, Alice! You don't have to burn the stupid bag! You don't have to take the double dare either."

Alice jumped up and down squealing.

"Thank you, Emmett!" She ran up to him and hugged him hard. "And my bag isn't stupid!" Alice always did have impeccable acting skills.

We went back into the living room after Rosalie smacked the back of his head a few times for Alice's dare. We sat back in the circle and Alice smiled wickedly at me.

"Edward! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" It came out as a question. I was really going to regret this.

APOV

Sometimes my brother can be so stupid! Did he not realize that he should be with Bella, not Tanya? I mean, really! I could sense it the moment I saw Bella. I'm never wrong about these things. Edward himself said I was like a psychic. He'd probably tell me I'm crazy if I told him that he and Bella are meant to be together.

The way those two acted around each other was so cute! They would just stare at each other and when they accidentally touch each other, they would both blush! Edward would actually blush! I learned from Bella that she was an easy blusher but it was still cute.

I was excited when Edward picked dare. This was going to speed up their relationship. Though it didn't matter if he picked truth either because I always have a backup plan.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Bella!" I squealed. Huh, I've been doing that a lot tonight.

The looks on both of their faces were priceless! I knew this was a good dare.

"I-I-I can't do that! Don't you think Bella's b-boyfriend might get mad?" Edward stuttered. Edward actually stuttered! This night keeps getting better and better.

"Actually, while you were dropping the she-devil off, Bella told me that she didn't have a boyfriend," I said, enjoying watching him squirm.

"Damn it! I knew I'd regret that," Bella muttered.

I rolled my eyes, but ignored her comment.

"Do you really want to do the double dare? Is there something wrong with Bella? Is that why you don't want to kiss her?" I inquired.

"Of coarse there's nothing wrong with her! I actually think that she's per-" he cut off, realizing what he was about to say. This was better than a soap opera.

"She's what, Edward?" said Emmett. He was eyeing him menacingly. I'm surprised he didn't crack his knuckles.

Bella was looking at him expectantly. I'm surprised she didn't pass out. All of her blood was flowing to her cheeks.

"I'm what?" she said, hesitantly.

He looked at her and stared intently in her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Edward grabbed Bella's face and crushed her lips to hers. It only lasted a second before he stood up and walked into the garage. As I heard his car start, I heard Bella murmur, "I have to unpack."

With that, she ran upstairs.

EPOV

That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had! I couldn't stop replaying it over and over again in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was going to ask her out tomorrow. But I had to take care of something first. I parked in front of Tanya's house and walked up to the front door. After I knocked a few times, her mom opened the door.

"Hello, Edward. This is a surprise. Tanya is out with some friends. She wont be back until tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll see her tomorrow then."

I walked back to my car, a bit disappointed. I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow.

BPOV

Oh. My. God. That kiss was beyond words. Though it seemed like it lased forever, it ended way too soon. The only problem is that he has a girlfriend. A very bitchy, ungrateful, girlfriend, but a girlfriend nonetheless.

Though I've known him only about two, maybe three hours, I thought I really liked him. I can't believe that I felt that way! I have never felt that way before, with anyone. If this was what my first day in Forks was like, I wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own the plot and a couple characters, but not twilight or any of those characters.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I'm not sure what time I fell asleep last night. My mind was too busy racing to be able to sleep. I kept imagining that kiss over and over again. When I wasn't replaying the kiss, I was thinking about what Edward had said. Well, almost said. What did he mean? I couldn't exactly ask him. How awkward would that be? Besides, I didn't know how to bring the subject up without it being too forward.

I got up and took a shower, positive that Alice would want to go shopping right away. I was right. Once I got downstairs, I was being dragged towards the garage by a small pixie. I heard laughing behind me. Jasper said, "Let the poor girl go, Alice. She needs breakfast if you're going to be shopping all day."

"Thank you, Jasper!" I said as Alice dragged me back to the kitchen. He only laughed.

"Speaking of shopping all day, I need you, Emmett, and Edward to come and carry our bags," Alice said. Was she trying to kill me? A whole day with Edward, after what happened last night, would be torture. How was I supposed to talk to him? I definitely couldn't avoid talking to him. Or could I? I could ignore him. It might be easy. I'm sure Alice will keep me in the dressing rooms all day, anyway, so it wont be hard after all.

"Um, Alice, I kinda had plans. I wanted to talk to Tanya about some things," Edward said from the couch. Looking at him in the morning made me internally sigh. Not that he didn't make me sigh any other time during the day. Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Too bad. Call Tanya and rearrange your plans. You're coming with us."

"Is there any point in arguing with you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, smiling.

After we all ate breakfast, we were sitting in Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Something occurred to me as we were driving to Seattle.

"Alice, where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Carlisle goes to work early in the morning and Esme is an interior designer. She's either at the office, on sight, or at a meeting," she said.

Wow. No wonder they had so much money. My mom was pretty wealthy, too. She was a model signed onto one of the top agencies in the world. She traveled a lot and most of the time, she left me at home with a nanny or the maids.

I never really knew my mom. She never took care of me when I was sick or brought me to the hospital after I fell out of a tree. She never threw me a birthday party with all of my friends. She never even showed up for my birthday. I wasn't so sorry that she died and that makes me feel terrible. What kind of daughter doesn't feel bad about her dead mother?

I was actually kind of angry with her. She wasn't there for any open houses at school or for Mother's Day. She wasn't there after that party in Albuquerque or to comfort me after my nightmares about that horrific night. Granted, she was dead by then, but she still wasn't there. And I could never forgive her for that.

I was having nightmares about that night last week since it happened. I always wake up screaming and in a cold sweat. I try to stay awake as long as possible so I have a dreamless sleep, but I always end up dreaming about different things that could have happened to me while I was… out of it.

Only Max and the rest of my friends in Phoenix know about the nightmares. They worry about me and take care of me. Max always knows when I have a nightmare. He calls a few minutes after I wake up and comforts me. I have no idea how he does it, but I love him for it.

Thinking about Max made me miss him more that I thought possible. He was my best friend, my brother. He and Christina were my family and it hurt to be away from them, especially Max. I didn't know how much time I had with him left. Max was very sick. He was in and out of the hospital frequently. He was dying in front of my eyes and there was nothing I could do about that.

Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face. Everyone else was looking at me, worried. I had almost forgotten they were here.

"I'm sorry. What?" I asked.

"We said your name like five times, Bella. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

How long was I lost in my thoughts? "Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out, I guess."

"What were you thinking so hard about?" Edward asked. He didn't seem embarrassed about last night. There was a glint in his eyes that I've never seen before, I just can't remember where. And he was looking at me in a strong way, like I was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. That was highly unlikely. Rosalie was in the car and, if you looked past the obvious plastic, he was dating Tanya. He was surrounded by constant beauty and I was just plain Jane. There was nothing special about me. There was nothing that could possibly interest him.

"I was just thinking about my friends in Phoenix. I was wondering how they were doing."

"What are your friends like?" he asked.

I spent the next twenty minutes, until we got to the mall in Seattle, describing every single detail of my friends, editing out Max's illness. No one here needed to know about that.

Edward seemed genuinely interested. He asked about the things we did, what made them so special to me. When I told him everything about my friends, he asked about me. Every little detail about my life, from my favorite color to what my room in Phoenix was like. He asked about everything. We spent hours talking while walking from store to store, while I was in the dressing room, and during lunch. I didn't even notice what Alice was buying for me.

By the time we got back to Alice's Porsche, the sun was setting and it seemed that Edward ran out of questions for me. After about a minute of silence, I was impatient. I really wanted to get to know him.

"So, now that you're done interrogating me, can I ask the questions?" I asked.

"It's only fair now, isn't it," he said with a smile.

EPOV

I can't believe that I was falling for Bella already. I spent all day asking question after question, and I still want to know more. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scared me. But, in some strange way, it excited me. I couldn't wait to get up in the morning to see her face. I wanted to spend every second with her. I really, really like her.

Once we got inside, Alice made the guys bring all of the bags up to her room. It seriously took Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and me to bring up all of the bags. Most of the bags were Alice's. She really has a problem. I didn't think anyone could shop so much.

I walked into the dining room for dinner after dropping the girls' bags off. Esme was putting dinner on the table as Emmett sat down. I hope there would be some left. The guy was a bottom-less pit.

"Now, Emmett, make sure you let the rest of us have some, too. It's been a long day and I would like nothing more than to have a nice dinner with my family," my mother said with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett said.

While we ate, Carlisle and Esme told us about their day. It wasn't as eventful as our day but exciting enough. We told them about all the shopping Alice did for everyone and how Emmett's, Jasper's, and my arms are sore from carrying all of the bags.

After dinner was done and cleaned up, we were looking for something to do. Suddenly, Alice was jumping up and down, squealing, "I know, I know!"

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"We could play I Never!" she said.

"That game isn't fun without any alcohol," Emmett said.

"We could always use wine. Carlisle and Esme wont mind, will they?" Rosalie said.

"They won't mind. That's a great idea, Rose!" Alice squealed.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay," Emmett agreed.

"Okay, then. Edward, go get a bottle of wine and six glasses," Alice demanded. Damn, she was bossy. I walked into the kitchen and found Carlisle and Esme talking to each other. I walked past them and said we were playing I Never so they didn't get curious about the wine.

All they said was "Don't drink too much." They were really the coolest parents ever.

I went back into the living room and saw everyone sitting in a circle. Once again, Emmett was jumping up and down like a little girl, chanting, "I wanna go first! I wanna go first." Sometimes I wonder how old he really is.

"Okay, Emmett you can go first," said Alice.

"Um… I never got drunk and danced on a table like an idiot!"

"Uh, Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble but you did do that," Rosalie said.

Oh, yeah! Well I never went skinny dipping!" he yelled.

Bella and Rosalie raised their glasses and took a sip.

"What!!! You two went skinny dipping before?!?!?!" Emmett screamed.

They only laughed. It was Alice's turn.

"I have never spent under three hundred dollars."

We all took a drink and Alice shook her head in disapproval.

"I have never gotten a speeding ticket," said smugly. I was a speed demon and paid little attention to the speed limit. I took it as more of a suggestion than the law. And I have never gotten pulled over for my driving either. Apparently everyone else had. Everyone except Bella raised their glasses and took a sip. Rose thought about her I Never for a second.

"I never got a tattoo," she said.

Surprisingly, Bella took a sip of her wine.

"What?!?!" Emmett screamed again. "When?!"

"Last week," she said. Was it just me or was she a little reluctant to answer?

"Where is it?"  
"On the back of my shoulder."

"What is it?"

"An ice blue butterfly."

"Why?" Rosalie asked while Alice nodded.

"I was ion Aspen when I went skinny dipping at Christmas and I was telling my friends and some other people at my old school that it'd be cool to be a butterfly. To be free and be able to fly anywhere. And when I got out of the water, my skin was ice blue."

No one had a chance to say anything because Tanya walked in the door then. She sat down in the circle next to me and took my glass.

"You know, Rosalie. Someone told me you told a particular person that I had a boyfriend and would pound their face in if they fooled around with me."

"Well, you do have a boyfriend and I will pound their face in," Rosalie said, shocked.

"Huh. Are we playing I Never? My turn. I never got raped!" Tanya shouted.

"Almost, you bitch!" With that, Rose launched herself at Tanya.

Rose threw a few good punches before Emmett could grab her and I could grab Tanya. No one but me noticed Bella taking a small sip of her wine then going upstairs.

**I will send a preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but Twilight and all of the characters are not some of them. I really want Edward, though.

Chapter 4

EPOV

I stood there, shocked. I couldn't believe Bella was raped. Who would do that to her? She's so kind and caring and understanding. Who would want to do that to her?

I was vaguely aware of a struggling Tanya in my arms. Jasper tried to get her out of the house. I helped him and brought Tanya into the driveway. Jasper ran back inside to comfort Rosalie. I let go of Tanya and turned around to face her.

I was beyond angry with her. She cheated on me, hurt one of my best friends, and unintentionally hurt Bella. I knew I had to break up with her and with the thought of what I was about to do, I felt relieved. I was going to be free of her selfishness, unfaithfulness, and her superior ways. I just didn't know how to do it without hurting her so bad. Though she may deserve it, I was still a gentleman and I cant make a woman cry. This was going to be hard. Where's an easy button when you need one?

"Tanya-," I started, but she cut me off.

"Look, Edward. We're over!" With that, she ran to her car and drove away. Wow, that was easy.

I walked back inside to find Rose sitting in Emmett's lap while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Alice looked up at me expectantly and I knew what she hoped I would say.

"She's gone and hopefully, she's never coming back."

Alice sighed with a look of relief. I went to the stairs and started taking them two at a time. Finally I got to Bella's room, right across from mine. I knocked and waited for an answer. I heard a muffled "Come in."

When I opened the door, I saw Bella lying on her bed. She sat up and looked at me. It looked like she'd been crying. I went over to her and sat on the end of her bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. I was really concerned. I didn't want her to cry. I wanted to see her beautiful smile, to see her eyes shine in happiness.

"No, I'm not okay," she said, her voice choked.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Do you really want to hear it?" she countered.

"I just want to know what happened. To understand. To try to help." I said.

"You can't help. I don't even understand. But if you really want to know, I'll tell you." Her eyes warned me that it wasn't a pleasant story; this was going to be hard for her.

"I really want to know," I said.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked me in the eyes and she found something in them that made her begin.

"Last week was Spring Break in Phoenix. Max's brother, Darrin, brought him, Danni, Ashley, Christina, Jesse, and me to a party in Albuquerque. We were going to meet Derrick, Max's friend, there. The party was in a hotel ballroom so there was room for a bar and dancing. Before we went to the party, we got a room so we could crash after we left.

"I was dancing with my friends and I got thirsty so I went to the bar and got a Sprite. I was never a big drinker and I wasn't going to start then. I thought I heard someone call my name so I turned around while the bartender was getting my drink. I didn't see anyone or hear anyone call my name again so I turned back around and grabbed my drink.

"As I was dancing, I started to feel weird. I thought it was nothing, so I didn't say anything. But after a while, things got really weird. The last thing I remember was talking to my friends, trying to convince them that I was fine."

She looked down and started breathing heavily. When she looked up again, she didn't look at me. She was staring at the wall and was crying again. I knew this was the bad part.

"When I woke up, I wasn't in the hotel room my friends and I got. I was sore and it hurt to breath. I looked down at my body and I was covered in bruises and I was bleeding in a few places. My hands were tied to the bed frame and my wrists were bloody from the rope burn. I tried to get free and after a minute or two, I finally wiggled out of the rope. I heard the shower running so I got my clothes as fast as I could, but I couldn't find my underwear. My clothes were torn in different places, but I covered myself as best I could.

"I didn't know what floor I was on and I didn't really pay attention to which direction I was going. I just pressed the button for the floor I knew my room was on.

"When I got to the room, Max was pacing back and forth in front of my bed. I will never forget the look on his face when he saw me. I can't even describe it. He just looked do terrified.

"After getting a change of clothes, Max and Christina brought my to the hospital to get some tests done. As soon as the doctor got the results, he called the police to report a rape. The officer who showed up was actually Derrick's father. He said that I was just a girl who got drunk at a party and had a one-night stand.

"Max was so pissed. He called Derrick to ask him to reason with his father. He never did. So it didn't get reported and I don't know who did it. That's the worst part, though, not knowing what happened. Not knowing who did it, just not knowing."

She looked back at me, then. I could see all of the terror and helplessness in her eyes. I wished I could make that go away, to make everything all right.

"Max has been trying so hard to find out who did it. He wants to do it before he dies. That could be anytime, you know. He has leukemia and I never know when I'm going to wake up without my best friend still alive somewhere. I hate the fact that I watching him die and there's nothing I can do about it. I absolutely hate it! I don't want to lose him. I can't… I can't…"

Bella started sobbing. She leaned forward into me and I couldn't help but pull her tighter, rocking her back and forth. I lied down on her bed with her still in my arms while she cried.

I stayed with her while she calmed down and fell asleep. I was about to get up when I heard Bella mumble, "Max."

I froze and waited for her to open her eyes. She mumbled something unintelligible while she rolled over. Then she sighed, "Edward."

I stared at her, wide-eyed. Did she really just say my name?

"Don't go. Stay with me, Edward. Stay."

It was exactly that moment that I realized that I loved her. I had known her for just over twenty-four hours, yet I loved her.

I sat back down on the bed and took her in my arms, feeling all of the love I felt for the angel in my arms.

BPOV

I woke up with my head on something hard. I heard a heartbeat and deep breathing and I knew I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes and looked up towards my headboard, momentarily blinded by the sun. When I was able to see again, I saw a beautiful, bronzed-hair angel in a deep sleep.

All of the things that happened last night came rushing back to me: I Never, Tanya and Rosalie's fight, telling Edward about Albuquerque and Max, crying in his comforting arms. I must have fallen asleep.

I suddenly remembered my dream last night. Did Edward hear me talk? What did I say? Did I say his name? How many times? Oh, God, this was so embarrassing.

Edward stirred beneath me. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said, groggily.

"Hey."

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, not really sure if it was true.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow and I knew he didn't believe me.

"I'm better than I was last night. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that."

"You're easy to trust."

"But, still, thank you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care?" I really wanted to know why someone who knew me for only two days, could really care for me so quickly. I want to believe he likes me, but that is nearly impossible seeing as he's dating Tanya. So why does he care?

He hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Well…"

EPOV

Should I tell her I like her? Will we still be friends if she doesn't like me back? What if she does? Of coarse I'd ask her out then see if she wanted to be my girlfriend if the date went well, but what would Emmett think? You would worry about the brother of the girl you liked too, if he had biceps the size of your head.

But I don't want to date Emmett. I want to date his sister. She has her own will. She cannot listen to him and go out with me or she can listen to him and not go out with me. It's not Emmett's life; it's hers.

Who said Emmett will try to stop me from going out with Bella? He's my friend; he knows me. He knows I would never hurt her on purpose. He knows that I would protect her and treat her right. Who cares what Emmett thinks?

"Well, I care because I like you, Bella, as more than a friend. I know that we've only known each other for a couple days, but I know I like you, a lot."

She looked shocked. It took her a moment to answer.

"Edward, I really like you, too. But don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"We broke up after that incident with Rosalie, but I've been planning it for weeks. It wasn't working out."

"Oh."

"Since that's all cleared up, Bella, will you go out with me tonight?"

She smiled before she answered. "Yes, Edward. I would love to go out with you."

I smiled crookedly and crushed her to my chest.

We stayed like that for a while, both of us happy, content. I sighed and slid out from under Bella. She had a hurt look on her face and I realized that she thought I was rejecting her.

"I have a date to plan for tonight and I want it to be perfect. I'll see you later." With that, I smiled and left her room, excited for tonight.

BPOV

As soon as Edward left the room, Emmett came in. He was grinning goofily and his eyes shined. He sat down on the end of my bed and sighed. He looked up at me, his grin faltering.

"What was Edward doing in you room all night?" he asked.

"We were talking and I guess we fell asleep. Nothing happened," I said. I didn't want to worry him with what we were talking about. I'd tell him when I was ready to.

"I know nothing happened, but I also know Edward likes you. I can see it when he looks at you."

"He didn't try anything except ask me out. We have a date tonight."

"He's rushing it a bit, isn't he? I mean he's known you for two days and he just broke up with Tanya last night. He couldn't have waited?"

"I don't think he's rushing it. I'm glad he asked me out, and he said he's been planning on breaking up with Tanya for weeks. You knot have to worry, Emmett. He's your best friend. He wouldn't hurt me when your biceps are as big as his head," I said.

Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair. We got up and he put his arm around my shoulders. We walked out of my room and went downstairs for breakfast.

**A/N: I don't want to be mean, but can I get more reviews for this chapter. I'll update sooner! Once again, you get a preview of the next chapter if you review so hit that button. Come on, it' s fun!**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and unfortunately, I'm not her.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. **

Chapter 5

EPOV

After I got dressed, I went to Alice's room to ask her to help me with my date. I knew she would be excited about Bella and me going out. I think she knew we were going to end up together since Bella and I first met.

I knocked on her door and heard her say, "Come in."

I opened the door and saw her going through her closet, probably deciding what should go to Goodwill.

"Hey, Ali, I need your help," I said.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked.

"I need you to help me plan my date with Bella."

She squealed so loud that my ears started ringing.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Jeez, Ali. I thought you'd be excited," I said sarcastically.  
"Oh, I know exactly what you should do! I have the perfect outfit for her, too!"

"What should I do?"

"You should bring her to that one place you're always sneaking off to. She wouldn't mind the hike, I'm sure. She said she used to go running all the time. You'll need candles, and roses, and music, and food, and- "

"Ali, Ali, take a breath. That's a perfect idea. I know exactly what to do, thank you. Make sure you don't torture Bella with hours in that chair," I said, pointing to the chair by her vanity. With that, I turned around and headed out of her room.

I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table for breakfast. My mother smiled at me and said, "Good morning, Edward. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. Is Dad at work? I thought he had the day off."

"Your father has a patient that needed immediate surgery this morning. He'll be home later."

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett…" Bella said. Her voice sounded like a warning. I know what he wants to talk about.

"It's okay, Bella. Sure, Emmett. Let's go," I said, standing up.

Emmett followed me onto the porch. As soon as I closed the door, he went into protective brother mode.

"Listen, Edward. I know you and Bella have a date tonight. I'm not going to tell you 'you can't date her.' That's wrong. She has her own free will and she can date you if she wants to. But if you try anything she doesn't like, force her to do anything, or hurt her in any way, I will make sure your voice is permanently an octave higher than usual and that you can never have kids. You got that?"

I gulped and, though I would never admit it, I was actually a little scared. I knew Emmett wasn't joking, that he would follow through with that plan without hesitation.

"You know me, Em. You know I would never do any of that, especially to Bella. I would never hurt her," I said.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, I know. Just making sure you know what would happen to you if you ever did."

I smiled back. "I'm not sure if I'd like my voice an octave higher than it is now. I'm not sure that would be very attractive."

He laughed and started walking back inside.

Everyone except Esme was sitting in the living room. I walked over to Bella on the loveseat and whispered in her ear, "I have to get things ready. I'll pick you up at two."

I went into the garage and got in my Volvo. I already had everything in my car that I needed thanks to Alice. I hope she doesn't torture Bella too much.

BPOV

Edward went into the garage and went to get things ready. The curiosity was killing me. He didn't tell me what we were doing tonight. I didn't do well with surprises.

Alice bounced towards me with a big smile on her face. I'd seen that face before.

"Alice, do we have to go shopping?" I practically whined.

"Well, we need to do something while Edward's planning your date tonight. Shopping is the best way to pass time," she said. ­­

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the garage, with Rosalie at our heels. As soon as we were seated in Alice's Porsche, I turned to Rose.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"What did you mean by 'almost'? I asked carefully.

"Well, about a year ago, we all were in Port Angeles and I was walking by myself down an empty street. A few men came up to me from behind. I could tell by the smell of their breath that they had been drinking. They grabbed my arms and pulled my hair. They pushed me on the ground and climbed over me. I was screaming so they covered my mouth with their hands.

"Before they could do anything, Emmett came fishtailing around the corner, pushed them away, and grabbed me. It took everything I had to convince him to leave them in the street. A part of me wanted him to beat the shit out of those guys. But the rational part of me made Emmett drive away."

I was grateful that Rosalie had Emmett. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to her. I kind of wish Rosalie would've let Emmett beat the crap out of those guys. I know I would.

We spent the two-hour drive to Seattle singing along to the radio. Once we got to the mall, Alice went nuts! She went into every store and made me try on just about everything! At around eleven, Alice wanted to go home to get me ready for my date. I don't understand why she needs two hours to get me ready.

The two-hour drive was once again spent singing along to the radio. When we got back to the house, Alice and Rosalie dragged me upstairs to Alice's room. They pushed me towards her shower and I got in. After thirty minutes under the hot water, I got out and dried off. I got dressed in the sweats that Alice left on the counter.

I walked back into Alice's room and sat down on the vanity chair, waiting to be tortured. Alice and Rosalie came out with blow dryers. They spent twenty minutes blow-drying my hair until it was finally dry. After they dried it, they straightened it, and then curled the ends into spirals. They put my hair half up and did some finishing touches.

Alice made me get dressed carefully in jeans and a semi-dressy shirt. She did my makeup after that. She put smokey eye shadow on my eyes and light pink lip-gloss on my lips. She added eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and light pink blush on my cheeks.

I was surprised that my hair, makeup, and getting dressed took almost all of the three hours. When Alice pushed me in front of the mirror, I swore I was looking at a stranger. The girl had long brown hair in big spirals and had striking brown eyes. You could see all of her curves and she had full lips. This girl could not possibly be me.

I turned to Alice and Rose saying, "You guys are miracle workers."

"It's not a miracle if we have beautiful raw material," Rosalie said.

I shook my head at them and got the tennis shoes that Alice set out for me. I was shocked that Alice was letting me wear tennis shoes. It seemed that she was annoyed about it so Edward must have told her to. Thinking of Edward brought up thoughts of our date tonight. I was so excited!

Alice and Rosalie walked up to me and said in unison, "It's time."

My face immediately broke out into a smile and I was surprised that I didn't start jumping. They pulled me away from the mirror, out of Alice's room, and towards the stairs. They motioned for me to go and started walking down.

There, at the foot of the stairs, was Edward. He looked up at me and flashed his breathtaking crooked smile. He walked up to me, took my hand, and kissed it, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Let's go," he said, excitedly.

Edward pulled me to the garage and opened the passenger door of the Volvo for me. I got in and he closed the door. He walked over to his side, got in and opened the garage door. He started driving down the driveway and we sat in comfortable silence for a while before curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just a few more minutes," Edward said.

He drove into a small clearing. This was where we are going?

"I hope you don't mind, Bella, but we have to hike a little," he said.

"That's okay. I'm not a very good hiker, though."

"Alice said you ran a bit."

"Yes, but that's across a flat surface, and I don't hike often."

"You'll be fine. I wont let you fall, I promise."

He got out of the car and walked over to my door and opened it for me. I love it when he did that. It made me feel special.

I saw a trail and stated walking towards it. As I passed Edward, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Aren't we taking a trail?" I asked.

"No, but we wont get lost. I've been there enough times, so I know where I'm going."

He walked to the trunk, opened it, and pulled out a picnic basket.

"So we're having a picnic?" I asked.

"Yep. You might be hungry by the time we get there," he said.

"Get where?" I asked.

He laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. Now come on. We'll have an hour to stay there before we need to head back. It'll be hard to find our way in the dark."

Edward started walking toward the forest, grabbing my hand as he passed. He held away branches for me and helped me over fallen trees. While we walked, he asked me more questions about my favorite flower, my favorite song, my favorite gemstone, everything.

After about forty-five minutes of walking, we stepped into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. There were wild flowers all over and a blanket in the very middle. There was a stereo off to the side and just as I was looking around, sunlight shone through the layer of clouds. It was perfect!

I turned around to find Edward watching me from the trees. I held out my hand and he stepped forward, taking it. He led me to the blanket and sat down. He pulled a lot of food from the picnic basket and two plates.

"Did you do all of this for me?" I asked.

"Some of it is for me, too, you know," he said with a smile.

After we ate, Edward picked up a remote and my favorite song started playing.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course, but I cant dance," I said, blushing.

"That won't be a problem. It's all in the leading."

He pulled me up and slid his feet under mine, and started dancing.

_I was all alone,  
I was feelin rather low,  
I needed someone to, lift my spirits up  
So I dropped in on a dance, just to take a glance  
And there this lovely thing was, she was more than enough  
I asked her for her hand  
Said would you like to dance?  
So pleased that I had asked, she quickly took my hand  
And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam....Ohhhhhh_

_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and, me yeah  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah_

_Seems what you say is true, I feel the same way too  
See I've waited all night long, just to dance with you  
And when you touched my hand, I knew you were the man  
To turn my world around, and make my, dreams come true  
The magic in your eyes, made me realize  
That everything I feel, has got to be real  
And we danced and fell in love, on a slow jam_

_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for me and, my baby yeah  
Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, for my baby and for me yeah_

_Ive been tryna find someone who  
I could give my good lovin to  
Never ever did I dream I'd find someone..yeah_

_I've been trying to find someone too  
I prayed to heaven, and then I found you_

_I swear I fell in love the night you....danced into my heart_

_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, Can I get a get a slow jam  
Do you want a slow jam?_

_Play another slow jam, this time make it sweet  
On a slow jam, Can I get a slow jam?  
Play another slow jam  
Are you gonna slow jam?_

We didn't talk as he whirled us around. We just stared into each other's eyes. Before we knew it, the song ended and he stopped twirling us. He bent his head toward mine, his eyes smoldering.

"Bella," he sighed.

I didn't move, I couldn't. I was too dazzled to move.

"Bella, we're going too fast, aren't we?" he whispered.

"Definitely too fast," I murmured, my voice shaking.

"But it feels right, right?"

"Yeah."

He leaned his forehead against mine. He just looked in my eyes for a moment, looking for something. He must have found it.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there, staring into his eyes and I saw that this was right, we were right.

"Yes," I said, a huge grin spreading across my face.

His smile was similar to mine, only more beautiful. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between us, brushing his lips against mine before kissing me gently.

I could feel that this was definitely right.

**A/N: I would like a lot more reviews for this chapter, please. I want to get to at least fifteen for this chapter or else i'm not updating as fast. **

**Song: Slow Jam- Usher ft. Monica  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter 6!!!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I woke up Monday morning not wanting to get up. I rolled over and threw my pillow over my head.

Suddenly my date with Bella came back to me. She was my girlfriend!!! I jumped up, showered, and got dressed faster than I thought possible. I grabbed my things for school and ran downstairs for breakfast.

I saw Emmett the table eating breakfast with my mom and dad, but no Bella. Alice must be getting her ready.

"Jeez, Edward. Aren't you happy to see me? Or do you only want to see Bella?" Emmett said.

"I think that's the first time you nailed it right away, Emmett," I said.

"Thank you," he said. "Hey!"

I laughed. Emmett was my best friend, but sometimes he could be really stupid. I heard Bella and Alice talking as they walked down the stairs.

"Bella, can I please, please, please drive you to school today?" Alice begged.

"Alice, I want to drive Bella to school," I called up the stairs.

"I want to drive Bella to school!" Emmett whined.

Bella and Alice walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Emmett and me. Bella leaned over to me and I put my arm around her.

"Hi," she whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Can I ride to school with you today?" As if she needed to ask.

"Of course. I want to show off my new girlfriend."

She smiled and leaned closer to me. I closed the distance but pulled back after a second. She pouted.

"I'm pretty sure that Emmett wouldn't like it if I kissed his little sister the way I want to right now," I explained. She giggled.

"I can protect you," she said.

"I'm sure you can. Let's go. We're going to be late for school."

We got up and went to the garage. As soon as the door closed, I pulled Bella to me and kissed her. When we broke apart, we were both out of breath.

"That is how I wanted to kiss you," I said breathlessly.

"I wouldn't have been able to protect you when Emmett killed you for that," she said.

We laughed and got in my Volvo.

"When is your car getting here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Mattie and Sammy are driving it up and they aren't good with directions. That was my first mistake, but they were willing to drive, so…" she trailed off.

We arrived at school by then and I got our quickly and opened Bella's door for her. I intertwined our fingers as we walked to the office to get her schedule. Every person we passed stared at us. Many guys glared at me with envy and at Bella with longing. I couldn't blame them. If I were any of them, I'd glare at the boy who got to call this beautiful creature his girlfriend.

After we left the office, I compared her schedule to mine.

"We only have lunch and biology together," I said.

"Well, I'll find someone else to show me around, then," she said frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll still walk you to each of your classes. That's what boyfriends do."

She smiled and let me lead the way to her English class. I stopped at the door and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Good luck," I said, turning away. I looked over my shoulder, back at her, and she was smiling as she walked into the classroom.

BPOV

I walked up to the teacher and had him sign the slip the lady in the office gave me. He didn't make me introduce myself the class. I took a seat in the back where people would have a harder time staring at me, but they still managed to.

After class a boy with black hair and skin problems walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Eric. Do you need someone to show you around?" He seemed to be the overly helpful type.

"I'm Bella and my boyfriend is showing me around," I said as politely as I could.

"Oh, who's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen," I said.

He looked shocked. I didn't understand why, though.

"Edward Cullen? B-but he has a g-g-girlfriend," he stuttered.

"You're right. Me," I said.

"I meant a-another girlfriend."

"No he doesn't. He broke up with her," I turned around and walked out of the door. Edward was leaning against the wall outside of the classroom. When he saw me, he smiled his signature crooked smile. He walked up to me, grabbed my hand, and started leading me to my next class.

"How was your class?" he asked.

"Fine except that a guy named Eric kept asking me about you," I said, leaning into his side. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist.

"What about me?"

"If you're my boyfriend and what about you and Tanya and stuff like that."

"He wasn't bothering you about that all hour, was he?"

"No, it was only a few minutes after class and he wasn't bothering me. He was just curious."

"Are you sure? I don't want anyone bothering you."

"I'm sure, and I'll tell you if someone's bothering me, I promise."

He smiled. "Okay."

Edward stopped outside of the door to my trigonometry class. He leaned down and kissed me again, just like he did before. And also like before, he walked away, looking over his shoulder at me.

I walked into the classroom, gave my teacher the slip, and sat down next to a girl with curly brown hair. She told me her name was Jessica. She told me everything about everyone in the school. She was definitely a gossip.

When she started talking about the Cullens, Hales, and Emmett, I started paying more attention. The things she came up with were completely ridiculous! Rosalie was not a man, Emmett was not on steroids, Alice didn't need to o to an asylum, Jasper doesn't need therapy, and Edward was not gay!

"Uh, Jessica? I think you got some of those facts wrong," I said politely.

"How would you know? You're new," she said rudely.

"Um, Emmett's my big brother. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are my friends. And Edward's my boyfriend. I believe I would know if any of that is true."

She was shocked, that was clear.

"But Edward is dating Tanya Denali," she said.

"They broke up," I said. I was getting really tired of saying that.

The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom without another word.

When Edward saw me, he had a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Did people ask you again?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should have heard the things that Jessica Stanley said about you and everyone else," I said with a laugh.

"What did she say?" he asked, smiling.

I told him what Jessica said about them while he walked me to my Spanish class. When we got there, he kissed me again and I think I heard some gasps.

I waked in the class and the teacher signed my slip. The only open seat was next to a boy with sandy blonde hair arranged in spikes, blue eyes, and a boyish face. He said his name was Mike and asked me how I liked Forks. He seemed really nice, but I could tell he was flirting a little.

"It's been hard to adjust with the constant rain and meeting my brother and all, but my boyfriend has helped a lot," I said.

"Boyfriend, huh? I heard about that. It's Edward Cullen, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry though, Mike."

"It's okay. Just let me know if you ever want to get together," he said when the bell rang.

I walked out of the classroom and met Edward down the hall.

"How was Spanish?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist.

"Fine. How was your class?" I asked.

"Fine."

We walked through the line in the cafeteria and got our lunches. He insisted on paying for mine, and after a lot of begging and a puppy-dog face,**(I'm a sucker for the puppy-dog face! XD)** I gave in. We sat down with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They all asked me how my morning was, and I told then everything. They laughed when I told them what Jessica had said about them. Edward tensed and his arm tightened around my waist when I got to Mike's failed attempts at flirting. I had to laugh at that.

After we all finish lunch, Edward and I headed towards our biology class. I handed the teacher my slip and went to sit in the only open seat, which just happened to be next to Edward. We held hands throughout the entire class. We passed Tanya on the way to my next class, gym. I was surprised that we haven't seen her before now. The school was small and I was sure that I had seen everyone in the junior year at least once.

Edward left me at the door to the girls' locker room after a quick kiss. I headed inside and saw that Tanya was in this class too. Oh joy! Note the heavy sarcasm. I started talking to Angela, a girl from my biology class. She showed me to the gym after she changed. I had the teacher sign my slip and he let me watch the volleyball games today. Tomorrow, I would have to play. I shuddered at the thought of volleyball and me. I was good at baseball, basketball, and football. Just not volleyball. Don't ask me why. It's just like that.

I saw Tanya trying to play. Key word: _trying._ It was absolutely hilarious! She would dive away from the ball every time it got near her and when it was her turn to serve, she would either hit it backwards or miss it completely. She was definitely not athletic.

After class ended, I met Edward outside of the gym. How he got there so fast, I will never know. Once he saw me, he started walking towards me. He leaned his head toward mine and the closer he got, the faster my heart beat. He kissed me softly, gently, and I was worried that my heart would jump out of my chest.

He leaned his forehead against mine, smiling.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back. I felt that if we spoke above a whisper, it would ruin the moment.

We stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, holding hands, and not saying a word.

Edward sighed and stepped back, but keeping one of my hands in his. We walked to his car, and as soon as he opened my door, my cell phone rang. It was Max!

"Hey, Max! How are you?" I said cheerfully.

"I'm good. How are you, Bells? You want to come back yet?" he asked.

"No, I like it here. My brother and his friends are awesome, especially my boyfriend." I gave a sly look at Edward. He smiled.

"Boyfriend, huh? Jeez, Bella, it's only been three days and you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yep." I said, popping the "p".

"You know, if you told some stranger that, they'd call you desperate or easy," he laughed.

"Max! That's mean."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You're not easy."

"Thank you. Apology accepted. Hey, do you know where Dumb and Dumber are? I want my car."

"That was your first mistake, letting them drive it. I have no clue where they are. For all I know they bet your car in a game of blackjack in Vegas."

"Knowing them, that's exactly what they did."

"They're too afraid of you to bet your car. You can be pretty scary when mad."

"How am I scary when I'm mad?"

"You can wrestle them to the ground and break their arms if provoked enough."

"That is… totally true."

"See. Oh, have you had any dreams lately?"

"No, actually. I've slept soundly every night."

"Good. Are you going to tell your boyfriend about that night?"

"I already did. He took it better than you did."

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't understand who would do that to anyone."

"I know, Max. I just-" I cut off. Edward had pulled into the garage, but I caught a glimpse of something blue in the front of the house.

"Max, I gotta go. I have to see how much damage there is," I said.

"Kick their asses for me, would ya?" he asked.

"Always."

"Love ya, Bella-rella."

"Love ya, too, Maxi-pad," I laughed. I hung up before he could say anything and got out of Edward's car. I walked out of the garage with Edward by my side. As soon as I saw it, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!"

**A/N: i want twenty reviews for this chapter before i post the next one. You can get a preview for the next chapter as always. Some of you have been asking for drama, but dont worry, it's coming!  
**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta if any of you are interested. PM me some suggestions or something if you want.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not really happy with the number of reviews i got for the last chapter, but since it was a filler, i guess it's acceptable. I'm still looking for a beta. My preferences was completely messed up so it didn't accept any. I have one offer from someone, but since they're not eligible, I would like someone else.

* * *

**

Chapter 7

BPOV

My car. My precious car. Ruined. I'm going to kill them!

"You two have thirty seconds to explain why my car looks like that," I said menacingly.

There were scratches, chips in the paint, dents, broken windows, and neon pink stripe all over.

"What, no 'Hi, how are you?' or 'Are you okay?' I'm not really feeling the love here, Bells," Mattie said.

"Thanks for being so concerned," said Sammy.

"I am concerned. About my car!" I yelled.

"I meant about us, but that's a start," Sammy said.

"You show up here, with my car looking like that, and you expect me to be concerned about you, especially since you don't appear to be hurt?" I yelled.

"You could still ask," Mattie said.

I sighed. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. We weren't in the car when that happened," Sammy said.

"Good, now you have ten seconds to come up with a good explanation," I said.

Mattie and Sammy exchanged a look.

"Well…" Mattie started.

"Eight seconds," I said.

"Mattie wanted to take a short cut through this one town. We stopped at a motel and the guy at the desk warned us about leaving the car outside since the area was known for gang violence. We didn't pay attention and fell asleep. When we woke up, the car was like this," Sammy said quickly.

"Was the short cut worth it?" I asked.

"No, it took us forever to find our way out of that town," said Mattie.

"Yeah. Not one of your best ideas there, Matt," said Sammy.

"So, how do you propose I get my car fixed?" I asked.

"We could have Rose take a look at it," Edward said. He held my hand since we got out of his car to keep my anger in check.

"Rose can fix cars?"

"Yep. I can't tell you how many times she gave my cars tune ups."

"Really? Wait, did you say _cars_?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Volvo and my Vanquish," he said.

"An Aston Martin Vanquish?"

"Yeah. It's my special occasion car."

"Will you let anyone drive it?"

"Depends on how much I like them."

"How much do you like your girlfriend?"

"Not very much," he said playfully.

I pretended to be hurt by his words.

"I'm just kidding. I like my girlfriend very much," he said.

"Enough to drive your Vanquish?" I asked.

"Enough to drive my Vanquish."

"Can I see it?"

"What about your car."

"Oh, yeah." He's excellent at distracting me. "Where's Rosalie? I think I'll have her look at it first."

"I think she's inside with Emmett. I'll get her for you."

Edward let go of my hand, much to my dismay, and went inside of the house.

EPOV

Bella's car looked terrible. I can see why she's mad at her friends. I hope Rosalie can fix it. She's like a miracle worker when it came to cars.

I walked into the living room and saw Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, watching T.V. Emmett looked up at me when I walked in.

"Hey, Edward. Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She's outside with her friends. They just got here with her car," I said.

"Which one's?"

"Mattie and Sammy. I should probably get out there before she kills them. Hey Rose? Could you take a look at her car and work some of your magic?"

"Sure. What's wrong with it?" she said, the same time Emmett said, "Why would she kill them?"

"You'll have to see for yourselves," I told them.

They got up and walked behind me out the front door and to the driveway.

"Oh, my God! What the hell happened to this car?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"A lot of things by the looks of it," Emmett said.

"No kidding, Emmett," Rosalie said.

"Mattie and Sammy stopped at a town known for gang violence and didn't listen when someone said they shouldn't park there," Bella said.

"How many times do we have to apologize, Bells?" Mattie said, rubbing his shoulder. Sammy was doing the same; Bella must've twisted their arms.

"Can you fix it?" Bella asked Rosalie, ignoring them.

"Maybe. It's going to take a lot of time, energy, and money, but I think I can," Rosalie said.

"I love you, Rose," Bella said.

"I can start now if I bring it to my house. All of my stuff is there. Do you want to get anything from it?"

"Yeah, my bags if Dumb and Dumber didn't lose them."

"They're in the trunk. We made sure we didn't lose those," Sammy said, popping the trunk. Emmett, Bella, and I grabbed all of Bella's begs. We brought them in the house and went back outside.

"When is your flight?" Bella asked Mattie and Sammy.

"Tonight at eight in Seattle," Mattie said.

"We better get going them," Bella said.

"How? You don't have a car," said Sammy.

"I'll drive you," I volunteered.

I led them to my car and Mattie and Sammy got in back wile Bella got in the passenger seat.

"So, what's up with you two?" Mattie said as I pulled onto the highway to Seattle.

"Edward and I are dating. He's my boyfriend," Bella said. I held her hand on the armrest between us.

"Already? Doesn't that make you sound-"

"Don't even say it, Sammy. Max already did," Bella said.

"Just calling it like I see it, Bells," Sammy said.

"Whatever. Why don't you tell me about your trip?" Bella said.

For the next two hours, Mattie and Sammy told us about their trip and asked me all of these ridiculous questions like 'Do you have a police record?' of 'Are you on drugs?' It was like the Spanish Inquisition all over again. I get why they did it and I'm glad they did. It proves that they really care bout Bella.

Once we got to the airport, they got their bags out from the trunk and pulled Bella aside.

BPOV

Mattie and Sammy pulled me aside after they got their bags form Edward' car.

"Hey, Bells? We just want to let you know that we're really sorry about your car and we really hope you can get it fixed," Sammy said.

"Yeah, I know. I forgive you both, but I think it will be a miracle if Rose can fix it," I said.

"Speaking of Rose, I speak for both of us when I say that you did good, B. You're friends seem awesome, especially your brother," Mattie said.

"You guys haven't even met Jasper and Alice yet," I said.

"I'm sure they're cool, too. But we also want to talk about Edward."

"Guys, don't even sta-"

"We think he's a keeper. We see he really cares about you. Does he know about…" Sammy said.

"He knows everything," I said.

"Good. He's definitely a keeper. Don't mess this up, Bells. Don't let him get away," Mattie said.

"I won't. I really like him. Actually, I think I love him and that scares me. I mean, we've only known each other for four days! I just can't believe that I already feel so strongly for him. It's not natural, but it feels right. It feels perfect. And that scares the hell out of me," I ranted.

"Bell, if it feels right, then its right. Don't be scared or confused. Just go with what feels right. Now stop with all of this touchy-feely crap! It makes me feel like less of a man," Sammy said.

"Okay, Sammy. Thank you, both of you. For everything," I said. I was really thankful that Mattie and Sammy were my friends. They always knew how to cheer me up.

We all said our goodbyes and Edward and I drove back to Forks. Held my hand the entire way home and I somehow feel asleep on his shoulder. He gently shook me awake, but I wouldn't get up. So he walked around to my side of the car and lifted my up. He carried me inside and up to my room. Once I was on my bed, he bent down and kissed my forehead, and then he left.

I fell asleep quickly but it was not restful. I had a nightmare about that one night in Albuquerque. I was dancing with my friends then I was in a hotel room with a faceless man. He tied my to the bed and no matter how loud I screamed, no matter how hard I fought, no one would come. No one would help and he would not stop. He crawled on top of me and whispered my name. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. He started shaking me hard and I awoke with a gasp.

Edward had me in his arms, rocking me back and forth while I cried into his chest. He kept me in his arms and whispered soothing things in my ear. I cried for hours and he stayed with me, comforting me.

I eventually fell back asleep and when I woke up after a dreamless sleep, Edward was still holding me, fast asleep. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that we have to get up in five minutes. I decided to lay my head against his chest and listen to his heart. I felt his hand rub small circles on my back and I looked up into his emerald green eyes.

His eyes were so full of caring and understanding and… Love. That was what was in his eyes before. I knew I had seen it somewhere, I just didn't know where at the time. When Emmett looked at Rosalie, when Jasper looked at Alice, when Carlisle looked at Esme, and when Max looked at his girlfriend, Jesse, their eyes shined with love.

Just looking into his eyes eliminated all doubt that I had about loving him. The love in his eyes gave me all of the courage I needed to admit to myself that I loved him. I just wasn't sure how to tell him.

We stared at each other without saying a word. I could see he was curious about my dream last might, but he didn't want to push me. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"It was about that night, my dream. I have dreams about it sometimes. I was surprised that I haven't had one before now. In Phoenix, I had one almost every night," I said.

"Do you think that there was something that triggered it?" he asked.

"Probably seeing my friends here after I left. Seeing them kind of brought back memories of that night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was in the hotel room."

"I thought as much form what you were saying. Well more like screaming."

"How loud was I? Did I wake anyone else up?"

"Besides me, I don't think you woke anyone or else they would have come to see what was wrong."

"Okay. I'm sorry about waking you up."

"It's fine," he kissed me softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad you were there for me. It was nice to wake up with someone comforting me instead of being alone."

"I will always be there for you, Bella. Always."

* * *

**There's chapter 7 for you. It was also just a filler, but i promise that the next chapter has major drama in it. Can i get somewhere in between 10-15 reviews for this chapter, please? I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i'll be nice and update before my target reviews. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

EPOV

About two months have passed and they have been the best months of my life. I asked Bella to be my girlfriend lees than a week after she arrived. Some say we're going too fast, but I disagree. I think we're going too slow!

I still haven't told Bella that I love her. I've been waiting for the perfect moment, but nothing's ever been good enough. I guess I was putting it off for another reason. I'm not sure if she'll love me back. Everything's been so perfect; I just don't want to ruin it.

Bella's still having nightmares, but they're not as bad as the first one. After the first few nightmares, I just decided to sleep in her room every night. She slept better after that and to be honest, I loved holding her every night as she fell asleep. We both slept more soundly in each other's arms. Emmett wasn't too excited about it, but his opinion doesn't matter.

It's Monday morning and I don't want to get up for school. It wasn't because it was Monday, but I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen today. I wonder if I can just stay home today, but Mom and Dad wouldn't like that. Unless I'm sick or we're on a trip, I have to go to school.

Bella was beginning to stir in my arms and soon I was looking into her deep brown pools.

"Ugh, I don't want to get up today," she groaned.

"Me either," I said. She smiled at me and snuggled deeper into my embrace, her head resting on my chest. I started to hum a melody I've been messing around with the last few weeks. Bella looked up at me again and smiled. I stopped humming.

"What?" I asked.

"That was beautiful. What was it?" she said.

"Something I've been messing around with on my piano," I said.

She looked shocked. "You wrote that?"

"Technically, no. I haven't written it down yet." I smirked.

She slapped my chest playfully. Though I would never admit it to anyone, it kind of hurt.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know that's what you meant," I apologized.

"It's okay. But seriously, you wrote that?" she asked.

"I guess."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know. It's a lullaby, I guess."

"That's absolutely amazing. I could never do that."

"Sure you could. It just has to come to you."

"Well maybe it will come to me while we get ready for school," she said getting up.

I got up and went to my room to get ready while Bella got dressed.

I was thinking about the date I had planned for Saturday when I was finally going to tell Bella I love her. A knock on my door brought me back to reality. Alice was standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about today," she said.

"You and me both." I said. I moved out of the doorway so she can come in.

"Just be careful today. Something bad is going to happen."

APOV

I woke up this morning from one of those dreams. You know, the ones that seem too vivid to be just a dream? The ones that play out right before you eyes then happen the next day? One of those.

I dreamt that Edward messed up big time. Bella was mad, Tanya was smiling, Emmett was pissed, Rose had one of those murderous glares, Esme and Carlisle looked disappointed, Bella was crying while holding her cell phone, and she was packing her bags. She was leaving? No one wants her to leave. If Edward caused this, I would kill him.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

BPOV

Edward and I drove to school separately today. Rosalie finished my car yesterday and I really wanted to drive it. Edward needed to stay for a while after school to finish a project. I'm okay with it because its for school, but since Tanya's his partner, I'm not so thrilled.

It's not that I don't trust Edward, it's that I don't trust Tanya. She's been giving me dirty looks since I got here and now that Edward's my boyfriend, it's gotten worse. I think she regrets breaking up with him. Okay, I don't think she does, I know she does.

Everything with Edward has gone perfectly so far. Too perfectly. Something bad is bound to happen. Nothing can be this perfect.

EPOV

I went through the day extra carefully. Nothing went wrong, but I have a project with Tanya after school. That's where I need to be careful. She's been giving Bella death glares since she came here and I'm sure she has something planned.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day. I walked Bella to her car and kissed her goodbye. Then I walked back into the school as she drove off. Hopefully this thing with Tanya won't take long.

BPOV

As I was driving back home, my cell phone rang. I never really liked people who drove with their cell phones plastered to their ear (No offense to those who do it), so I put it on speaker.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Christina said.

"Hey. Nothing much, just driving home from school," I said.

"So your car's fixed."

"Yep. Rosalie finished it last night."

"Cool. So, guess what?"

"Derrick, Max's friend, got arrested."

When she said Derrick, my mind suddenly flashed back to Spring Bread in Albuquerque.

He was standing next to me at the bar. He drugged my drink. He brought me up to a hotel room. He raped me. Derrick raped me.

"Bells? Hey are you still there?" Christina asked worried.

"Derrick did it," I said.

"Did what?"

"Rape me."

She was silent for a minute.

"It all makes sense. He was nowhere to be seen after you went upstairs. In fact, he brought you upstairs! His Dad was supposed to file that report. Oh, my God! He did do it!" Christina nearly screamed.

"I have to tell Max. I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up.

I dialed Max's number as soon as I got in my room at the house.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Derrick was the one who raped me," I said straight out.

Max was silent for a minute. "No, he didn't. He wouldn't."

"Then where was he after he brought me up to the room? Where was he in the morning?"

"I don't know, but he's my best friend. He wouldn't do that to you."

"But he did! Why do you think his dad didn't file the report?"

"You're wrong, Bella."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why don't you believe you're best friend?"

"My best friend wouldn't' accuse the man who's like a brother to me of something he didn't do!"

"Then I guess I'm not your best friend!"

"I guess not!"

"You know what, Max? I hate you!"

With that, I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

I fought with Max. I can't believe I fought with Max. I wasn't supposed to fight with Max; I didn't know how much time I had left with him. But right now, I couldn't care less. He didn't believe me. He doesn't believe that Derrick raped me!

I couldn't stand still. I need to talk to Edward. Sure he'll want to kill Derrick, but he'd comfort me. I needed that; I need his arms around me.

I ran down the stairs and to the garage. I hopped in my car and drove to the school. I jumped out of my car and ran towards the classroom Edward and Tanya were supposed to be in.

I found the room quickly, but stopped in my tracks as I saw the scene in front of me.

Edward. Tanya. Kissing. I couldn't believe my eyes. I heard myself gasp and they broke apart. Edward stared at me with wide eyes while Tanya looked at me, smug. I turned and ran as fast as I could to my car. I heard Edward call after me, but I didn't pay him any attention.

How could he do this to me? I thought he liked me. I thought he cared about me.

'Why would he like you when he has Tanya?' a voice in my head told me. ' She's so much more prettier than you? Why would Edward want plain old you when he could have a gorgeous Tanya?'

I drove home carefully, trying not to get in an accident because of my blurred vision from my tear-filled eyes. I parked in the driveway and ran in the house. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were sitting on the couch in the living room, but as soon as the saw me, they ran to me.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" Emmett asked.

"Derrick… Albuquerque… fight… Max… Edward and Tanya…" I said through my sobs.

"Huh?" Jasper asked.

"She said it loud and clear, Jazz. Derrick, in Albuquerque, had a fight with Max, Edward, and Tanya," Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No, you idiot. That's not what she meant," Rosalie said.

"Then what did you mean, Bella?" Emmett said.

I just shook my head and ran upstairs. I thought I heard Alice mutter, "I'm going to kill him."

I collapsed on my bed, and cried. I cried because Derrick raped me. I cried because I fought with Max. I cried because Edward kissed Tanya. I cried because I'm obviously not good enough for him.

Eventually, I fell into a restless sleep.

EmPOV

Bella ran upstairs and I heard her door slammed. Alice muttered, "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" I asked. She continued as if she didn't hear me.

"I warned him this morning about something bad happening."

"Warned who?" I asked again. Once again, she ignored me. Maybe I should invest in a hearing aide for her.

"I told him something bad was going to happen and that she should be extremely careful today, but nooooo. Why would he listen to me? I mean, I'm trying not to brag here, but I'm always right. I have never been wrong and I told him to watch out."

"Told WHO?" I yelled.

"EDWARD! HE'S THE REASON BELLA'S UPSTAIRS CRYING HER EYES OUT! I TOLD HIM, WARNED HIM TO BE EXTRA CAREFUL TODAY BECAUSE TANYA WAS GOING TO TRY SOMETHING ON HIM! I WARNED HIM THAT HE WAS GOING TO HURT BELLA IF HE DIDN'T WATCH OUT, NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! HE HURT HER! I KNOW IT WAS HIM! NOW SHE'S GOING TO GO AWAY! SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE US AND IT'S ALL EDWARD'S FAULT! THAT'S WHO!" she screamed. Oh, my damn. I'm going to kill him.

"She's really not going to leave, is she?" Rosalie said quietly.

"If we don't fix this mess, yes. She's going to leave." Alice said. She had tears running down her face, as did Rosalie. There's another reason to kill him.

The garage door suddenly opened. Speak of the devil.

Edward walked in looking frantic. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything," the dickhead said.

"Oh, really. Then why is my sister upstairs crying because of you?"

"Emmett, I didn't do anything. Tanya kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I pulled away as soon I realized what she was doing."

"Likely story," Rose said.

"It's true!" he yelled.

"If we lose her, I will make your life a living hell. I will make sure you wish you were never born," Alice said.

"If we lose her, you wont have to."

I didn't care who did what, I needed to release my pent up anger now and fortunately-unfortunately for Edward, he was closest. I pulled back my fist and hit Edward right next to his eye. It wasn't hard enough to cause brain or vision damage, just hard enough to make him black out for a second.

"Damn, Em. Hit hard enough?" he asked sarcastically.

"I can hit harder if you want," I said.

"Can I at least explain? Please?" he pleaded.

"You have ten seconds," Alice said.

"When Bella left, I walked to the classroom where Tanya and I were working on our project and after about fifteen minutes, she said she wanted to take a break. She started talking about our relationship and before I knew it, she was kissing me. It was only half a second before Bella walked in."

"I want to believe you, Edward, but I don't know," Alice said.

"Please, you have to believe me. I would never hurt Bella intentionally, you know that," he said.

Alice thought for a minute.

"How are you going to convince Bella that happened?"

"I don't know. Can you help me?"

"I guess. But you're going to have to work your ass off. Bella's amazingly stubborn."

BPOV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. It was Max. I couldn't talk to him right now, so I ignored his call. There was someone knocking on my door, but I tuned it out and fell back asleep.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

I woke up again to my cell phone ringing. It was Max, again. I decided that I was cooled off enough to talk to him, so I answered.

"Hey, Max. I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier," I said.

"Bella," the voice startled me. It wasn't Max. It was his mother. She would only call if something were wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, my breathing inching close to hyperventilation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," she said, crying.

I closed my phone, whispering, "No," over and over again.

I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel sad. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb.

'I hate you!'

The last words I said to my best friend rang over and over again in my head.

My best friend. Gone. I'll never see him again, never talk to him again. I wont be able to apologize. Never.

I slowly crawled up in a ball and tried to keep myself from falling apart. Then, I slowly fell back to sleep, hoping this terrible day was just a cruel nightmare.

* * *

**The drama's not over yet. I want at least 20 reviews for this chapter before i post the next one. if it gets close, i might post. i'll send a preview to those who review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so i didnt get my targeted reviews, so i just give up on it. Oh, well. I would love it if everyone reviewed though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how many wishing stars i wish upon.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groaned and rolled over. I couldn't go to school today. Not after everything that happened yesterday.

Thinking of yesterday brought tears to my eyes. Finding out that Derrick raped me, the fight with Max, Edward and Tanya kissing, Max's death; it's all too much to handle. I know it sounds dramatic, but yesterday was the worst day of my life.

I heard someone arguing out in the hall so I stood up and listened through the door.

"Edward, move! She wont open the door if you're sitting right in front of it!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I need to talk to her! I need to explain!" Edward said.

"No, Edward. Let her be for a while. She needs girl time!" she said.

"But Alice-"

"No! Now move before I get Emmett and Jasper."

I went and sat on my bed. A few moments later, Alice walked in. She sat next to me and I leaned my head on her shoulder. She put her arm around me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No. I'm still processing everything," I said.

"I'm here when you need me. Edward was a jerk for doing that to you."

"I kind of had other things on my mind, too. Max died last night."

"Oh, my God, Bella! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think."

"Talk about an emotional overload."

"Tell me about it. I don't think I can go to school today. Can you make sure he's in his room so I can go talk to Esme without running into him?"

"Sure. No problem, Bella."

Alice got up and left my room. I heard her opening and closing another door before she came back in.

"The coast is clear. He's in the shower," she said.

"Thank you, Alice," I said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," she said smiling.

I got up and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I found Esme whistling while scrambling eggs in a pan. When she saw me she smiled.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you today?" she asked.

"Not so great, Esme. Can I stay home from school today?" I asked.

"If there's a good reason. Are you sick?"

"No, not really. My friend, Max, died last night and I really didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. Of coarse you can stay home today. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, Esme but thanks anyway. I'm going to have to go down to Phoenix for the funeral next week."

"They already have it planned? Was he sick or something?"

"He sad cancer and it was getting worse the last few months. I thin I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Okay dear. Do you want any breakfast?"

"No, thank you Esme."

I turned around and headed upstairs. I went into my room and collapsed on the bed. Slowly, I fell back asleep.

APOV

I walk out of my room and heard Edward calling for Bella through her door again. I went upstairs and saw hem leaning his head against her door looking desperate. The sight of him was actually sad. He looked so miserable.

"Edward, come on. Time for school," I said.

"I'm not going to school until I talk to her, Alice," he said. He sounded like he had been crying.

"You're going to school because it's pointless to stay home. She's not going to talk to you today."

Edward looked at me and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Is she okay? How is she? Has she eaten anything? How do you know she wont talk to me? Was she-" I cut him off.

"Edward, of coarse she's not okay. She's sad and disappointed. I'm not sure if she ate anything. I know she wont talk to you because I'm a girl. I know she needs time to cool off; all girls would in this situation. You won't help by staying around and begging her all day so you're going to school," I said.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Yes you are," I said.

"No, I'm not and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Watch me," I said, turning around. I went downstairs and found Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the kitchen with Esme, eating scrambled eggs.

"Em, Jazz, I need your help. Edward wont budge from Bella's door," I said.

"Okay," they said in unison.

We went upstairs and Emmett and Jasper each grabbed one of Edward's arms and dragged him downstairs, to the garage and threw him in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep. They both got in the font seat and drove off. I heard Edward yell, "What the hell, guys?"

I giggled a little and went to the kitchen Rosalie was sitting on a stool at the counter. She looked at me and said, "I still can't believe that Edward did that to Bella. He was terrible."

"I know. I'm extremely surprised that Emmett didn't kill him. Anyway, Bella's not going to school today. She's had an emotional overload," I said.

""I don't blame her for staying home. I would too if Emmett did that to me."

"Ditto. Let's get to school. Esme would hate it if we're late."

EPOV

Alice had Emmett and Jasper drag me to school. I didn't want to go; I wanted to talk to Bella. I needed to talk to her. I need to explain and apologize and beg for forgiveness. Alice said that she need time but I need her to know that I'm going to wait for her and that I'm so sorry.

'What if she doesn't forgive you?' a voice in my head said.

No. She will forgive me. After I explain, she'll forgive me.

'But what if she doesn't?' the voice said.

The thought tore my chest open. It hurt so much to think I lost her. I never even got to tell her I love her. I was so worried about it being perfect that I didn't even get around to telling her.

The day passed quickly and soon it was lunch. Emmett and Jasper had to hold me down in my chair when Alice said that they were going to have lunch with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but she needs girl time. So unless you have a sex change operation or have Emmett take care of it, you're not going to talk to her now. If you lover her, just leave her alone for now," Alice said.

After she said that, I stayed put like a good boy.

RPOV

This morning, Emmett seamed like he still wanted to kill Edward. I didn't blame him. I wanted to kill Edward myself. I was pissed at him for putting himself in that position, but I was livid at Tanya for doing that to Edward. I swear, next time I see her, she's going to need a new nose. I think Alice knows that so she convinced me to go back to her house to have lunch with Bella.

We drove to her house quickly with Ben & Jerry's, ready for some girl time.

We went upstairs and walked into Bella's room. She was lying on her bed, sleeping. Alice walked up to her and shook her awake.

"Wakey, wakey Bella!" she said.

"Go away, Alice," she groaned.

"Jeez, Bella. You're acting like someone died," I said. The look Alice gave me made me realize that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Bella said, sitting up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea," I said.

"It's okay, Rose. You didn't know."

"We brought ice cream!" Alice squealed. Bella actually laughed.

"Since you skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning, you must be hungry," Alice said.

"Actually Alice, I'm not very hungry. Maybe later," Bella said.

"Come on, Bella, you need to eat," I said.

"I'm not hungry," she said. She is one stubborn person.

"Please, Bella?" I begged.

"No."

"It's cookies n' cream," Alice piped in.

"Do you have a spoon?"

Alice and I sat down on her bed and talked about stupid things until Alice get up to throw away the empty carton of ice cream.

"You look like hell, Bella," I said.

"Thanks, Rosalie. You look nice, too," she said sarcastically.

"Bella, I know that I cant help you with the whole death thing, but maybe you should talk to Edward about the thing with Tanya. He looks a lot worse than you do. He really wants to talk to you."

"I just cant right now, Rose. Every time I think of him, I see Tanya and him kissing. It hurts," she said.

"I can understand that, Bella. Just know that he'll wait for you to be ready to talk to him. He needs you to talk to him."

"I'll think about it, Rose. Maybe after I get back from Phoenix."

"When are you going?"

"Thursday afternoon. I don't want a teary goodbye."

"Okay, but you are coming back, right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back."

"Good. Well, Alice and I should get going."

"See you later."

I got up and met Alice downstairs and headed off to school.

Once we got there, we saw Tanya talking to her followers. We walked past her to try to hear what she was saying.

"So he grabbed me by my waist and attacked my lips. It was so perfect. We're getting back together, I'm positive," she said.

"That is so awesome, Tanya," one of her followers said.

"I know. I don't know what he ever saw in that Bella Swan girl. She is so plain and boring."

I lost it then. I lunged at Tanya and started punching her anywhere I could. My fist made contact with her precious nose with a satisfying crack.

I was pulled off of her by two teachers and the principal. Tanya was whimpering on the ground, face bloody and swollen. I caught the looks on Jasper's, Emmett's, Edward's, and Alice's faces. They were a mixture of shock, appraisal, and hilarity. Their shoulders shook with silent laughter. Edward looked at me gratefully. He owed me big time for this.

The teachers brought me to the principal's office and called my parents. I told them that they were out of town, like always, after they couldn't reach them. Instead, they called Carlisle and Esme. Uh, oh. They weren't going to like this very much.

Esme arrived shortly after. She looked disapproving but she knew that I must have had a good reason.

"Rosalie, you cant just start fights like that. What possessed you to hit that girl?" she asked.

"She was saying things about Edward and talking trash about Bella. I wasn't going to stand there and let her diss my family," I said.

"Rose, that's still no reason for you to hit her. Now you've been suspended for the rest of this week and all of next week. What are you going to do?"

"Go to Phoenix with Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Rose."

"Please, Esme? She'll need some moral support while in Phoenix. Please?" I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes. She can never resist this.

"Fine. If it's alright with Bella, it's alright with me."

"Thank you, Esme!" I squealed. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Rosalie, what are we going to do with you?" she sighed.

We walked out of the principal's office and a roar of cheers greeted us. Emmett picked me up and swung me around in circles. Once he put me down, Edward hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

"It wasn't for you, but you still owe me big time," I said.

"Why do I owe you big time?"

"I defended yours and Bella's honor and I talked to her. She might talk to you sooner, now."

"Might. If she does, then I'll owe you big time."

"Okay, but just for future notice, I love diamonds."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. I may in my dreams, but not in reality.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

BPOV

"I can't believe you got suspended, Rose," I said.

"I can't believe I'm going to Phoenix with you, Bells," Rosalie said.

"Well, you get to meet some of my friends and there's excellent shopping for you," I said.

"Now I'm really jealous of you, Rose," Alice said. She begged for hours to Esme to let her go to Phoenix with us. She even used her puppy-dog eyes, but Esme still said no.

"We'll take lots of pictures and get lots of stuff for you, Ali," Rose said.

"It's still not the same," she complained.

"Guess what guys!" Emmett said, walking into Alice's room.

"What, big brother?" I asked.

"I'm taking you and Rose to La Push tomorrow during school, baby sister," he said.

He started calling me 'baby sister' after I started calling him 'big brother.'

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I want Bells to meet one of our dad's friends and his son. They're totally awesome."

"Okay, what are their names?" I asked.

"Billy and his some Jacob," he said.

"Cool. When are we leaving?"

"Around ten. You still have to pack for Phoenix."

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

The drive to La Push was only fifteen minutes so I didn't have much time to fall back asleep. I barely got any sleep last night. There were too many nightmares about Derrick, Max, and Edward and Tanya. After I woke up the first time, I could hear Edward leaning against my door, asking me if I was okay and if he could come in. I never once opened the door for him, and it was killing me. I wanted him so badly!

Emmett pulled up to a small house with a red car in front. We got out and knocked on the front door. An elderly man in a wheelchair greeted us.

"Emmett! Long time no see, son," he said.

"Hey, Billy. I'm sorry but I had some family drama lately," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"And who is this?" Billy asked.

"This is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Billy Black. Billy, you met my girlfriend, Rosalie, right?" Emmett gestured behind him to Rosalie.

"I do believe that I met her. Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Emmett and your father have talked about you so much when we saw each other. It's too bad you didn't meet him. He was a great guy," Billy said.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I wish I could have come sooner, but I've been busy lately," I said.

"That's alright. You probably want to meet Jacob."

"Jacob! Come out of that room of yours! Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella are here!" he called.

"The famous Bella?" said a boy, walking up behind Billy. He had long black hair, huge biceps, and was around 6'4". He had a cute, boyish face and a nice smile.

"Hey, Emmett, Rosalie." He turned to me. "Hi, Bella. I'm Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," I said.

"Likewise. So, do you guys want to go to the beach?" he said.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. He threw Rose over his shoulder and ran to the beach. Jacob and I walked down together.

I heard Rosalie yell, "Emmett, I swear if you throw me in the water, I will kick your ass!"

Jacob and I laughed a little. It felt good to laugh, but also wrong. I didn't want to laugh without Edward. I love hearing his laugh.

"So, Bella, when did you move here?" Jacob asked.

"About two months ago," I said.

"Wow, that long? What kept you so occupied before you came to visit?"

"Dealing with school, getting to know Emmett, my friends, and boyfriend stuff."

"Boyfriend, already?"

"Yeah. I know I already love him, too, but I hate it."

"Why do you hate it? It's supposed to be wonderful."

"I saw him and his ex-girlfriend making out the other day and I still love him. That's why I hate it."

"Jeez that sounds tough. Did you let him explain though? What you saw might have been different from what actually happened."

"I can't talk to him right now. It hurts too much. I think I might talk to him after I get back from Phoenix."  
"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon and I'm getting back next Saturday."

"I think that you should talk to him before you leave. I know that if my girlfriend, Leah, did something like what your boyfriend did, I'd hear her side of the story. But, that's just me."

"I'll consider it, but I doubt I'll talk to him. Every time I see him or even think about him, I see him and Tanya. I can't stand it."

"Okay, but just talk to him sometime. I think it's killing him, too, if he loves you. He'd be crazy if he didn't love you. From what I can tell, you're an amazing girl. Anyone would be crazy if they didn't know that."

"Thank you, Jacob," I said, smiling. He smiled back.

"You're welcome, Bella."

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

The time at the beach was fun. I still wish Edward was there but I wasn't ready to talk to him. Although I was seriously thinking about taking Jacob's advice, I know that I wasn't ready.

Right now, I was packing my clothes for Phoenix. I was afraid to go back there. There were too many memories of Max and me. The last words I said to him still rang in my head.

I checked my phone for the first time since Max's mom called. Christina was supposed to text me: where I will be staying and what time she'll be picking me up from the airport.

I saw that I had a voicemail. Before I checked it, I looked at my missed and ignored calls. The last call I had was Max. He must've left a voicemail after I ignored him. I couldn't bring myself to listen to it. I felt too guilty.

I finished packing and went downstairs for dinner. I sat between Alice and Emmett to avoid Edward, but we still stared at each other. I ate the small amount I had and excused myself from the table. I went back upstairs and cried at the look in Edward's eyes. They were so full of guilt, sorrow, and love. They were begging for forgiveness. For what seemed like the millionth time that week, I cried myself to sleep.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

I woke up at about seven. I said goodbye to Emmett and Alice and told them to say goodbye to Jasper for me. Rosalie was coming over later. I ran upstairs before I ran into Edward.

I just laid down on my bed, listening to music, when Rose came in.

"Hey, Bella. How are you today?" she asked.

"Fine. I'm excited to see my friends again." Minus the one I wanted to see most.

"When's the funeral?"

"Tuesday."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, well, Max wanted his funeral to be short and sweet so there wasn't much to plan."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We stayed silent for a minute and I looked at the clock.

"We should probably leave now. We don't want to miss our flight," I said.

"Okay. My bags are by the door," Rosalie said.

I grabbed my bags by the door and headed downstairs. We met Esme in the living room. She was going to drive us to the airport so I don't have to leave my car there.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked.

Rose and I nodded.

"Do you have enough money?" she asked.

"Yes, Esme. Relax, everything's been taken care of," I said.

"You two are like my daughters. You're going across the country without me or Carlisle and you expect me to relax?"

"Esme, you don't have to worry. My friend is picking us up from the airport and we're staying at the best hotel in Phoenix. Everything is taken care of," I said.

"A mother can never not worry, but I trust you," she said.

She drove us to the airport and said goodbye.

"Call me as soon as you land. Promise me," she said.

"We promise," Rosalie and I said in unison.

Rose and I boarded our plane and landed in Phoenix shortly after. Rose was wearing jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Right after we got outside to look for Christina, she took off her sweatshirt and rolled up her sleeves.

"How can you stand it here? I'm boiling," she said.

"I know how to dress in Phoenix," I said. I was wearing shorts and a tank top with my sweatshirt around my waist.

"Bella, is it just me, or are you paler?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Christina standing by her car with a big smile on her face.

"Well, what did you expect in a sunless town? Plus, you know I don't tan well," I said.

"Correction, you don't tan at all." That was true. No matter how long I was under the sun, I was still as white as a ghost when I came inside.

"Very true." I walked up and hugged my friend.

"Christina, this is Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is one of my best friends, Christina Williams," I introduced. Rose and Christina shook hands and we got in the car.

"So Rosalie, so you like shopping?" Christina asked.

"I love shopping!" Rosalie said. They spent the entire drive to our hotel talking about different stores and designers.

Once we got to her hotel, Christina said, "You know Bells, I like your new friends."

"You haven't even met all of them," I said.

"Yeah, but if they're anything like Rosalie, they're nice," she said.

We hugged again and said goodbye to Rose and I checked in and went to our suite. We called Esme and after an hour-long conversation, we called Emmett. He and Rose spent an hour and a half talking about nothing.

After Rose hung up, she looked at me.

"Now what do you want to do?" Rose asked.

"We could call my other friends and go shopping," I said.

Rosalie threw my cell phone at me. I took that as a yes.

I called Mattie, Sammy, Christina, Danni, and Ashley.

When they got to the hotel, they looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked them.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella?" Danni asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You called us and asked us if we wanted to go shopping. Bella hates shopping. She would kick and scream the entire time we're at the mall," Danni said.

"I would not kick and scream. I would just complain the entire time," I said.

"If that's what you're calling it," Ashley said.

"Shut up and let's go to the mall," I said.

* * *

**Be patient with Bella. She'll come to her senses about Edward soon. Please review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. This is one of my favorite chapters to write. i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

Bella's been gone for five days and I'm already going crazy. She didn't even say she was leaving. Where did she go? Why did she go? How long is she going to be gone? When is she coming back? Is she coming back? Why is Rosalie with her?

I didn't have the answers to these questions and that was killing me. Alice refused to tell me. She said that I didn't need to know where she was. It wasn't for me to know. But it is for me to know! I need to apologize now, no matter how much time she needed. I need her to know that I love her and that I'm sorry.

I'm positive Emmett and Alice knows where she is, but they won't tell me. They lock themselves in their rooms while talking on the phone with Bella and Rosalie. They won't tell me where they are, why they're there, and when they're coming back.

I was lying on my bed, listening to Clair de Lune when someone knocked on my door. I told them to come in and Jasper walked in.

"Hey man. Can we talk?" he said, sitting on my desk chair.

"Sure. About what?" I asked.

"Bella," he said. I froze. A sharp pain slashed through my chest at the sound of her name.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"What happened last Monday?"

I told him everything that happened. From Alice's and mine's bad feelings in the morning to my thoughts right before Tanya kissed me to me staying outside Bella's door all night. I told him how much it hurt to even think her name because she doesn't know I love her. I told him all of this and I knew he wasn't going to tease me for spilling my guts because Jasper's not like that. He can be sensitive and caring. He understands everyone's feelings and knows how to make them feel better.

"I know just what to do," Jasper said after I was done.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Sorry, Edward. I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I groaned.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked.

"Be patient. It'll be by next Monday for sure," he said, walking out of my room.

What does he have planned now?

JPOV

Alice told me what happened between Edward and Bella. Bella thought that Edward was cheating on her. Is she stupid?! It's obvious that Edward is in love with her. A blind man could see that!

I just got the whole story from Edward and I knew exactly how to fix things. I just need to talk to Alice about my plan first. She'll need to approve, but I need to do this quickly. Since she was at the mall, I'd have to call her.

"Hey, Jasper! What's up?" Alice answered.

"Ali, I have a plan to get Edward and Bella back together…" I told her my plan.

"I don't know, Jazzy. I think it's too simple. It might work, though," she said.

"I know it sounds simple, but it's actually going to be really difficult," I said.

"Well, Bella is really stubborn," she said. I laughed.

"I know. I gotta go, Ali," I said.

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye." I hung up and dialed Bella's cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Hey, Bella. It's Jasper," I said.

"Hi, Jasper. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You sounded like you've been crying."

"Oh. Well, I just got back from Max's funeral."

"Bella, that's terrible! When did he die?"

"Last Monday."

"Whoa. Talk about an emotional overload." She laughed.

"That's exactly what Alice said." I laughed with her.

"Great minds think alike, I guess."

"No, I think you just spend too much time with Alice." I paused.

"Bells, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Edward."

"Oh."

"Bella, he's going crazy without you. I talked to him this morning and he talk me everything."

"I can't deal with this now, Jasper."

"Just listen to me Bella…" I told her everything Edward told me; minus the plans to tell her he loved her. I did tell her it's obvious, though.

"Ho does?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella. He does love you. He'd be crazy if he didn't," I said.

"I've been so stupid! Jasper, what am I going to do?"

"You let me worry about that Bella. It'll all be taken care of. When are you coming home?"

"Saturday afternoon, but I think I can get a flight for Friday."

"Okay, let me know. Don't worry, Bells. Everything's going to be alright."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"My pleasure, Bells. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, Jasper."

Now, all I have to do is get Edward to the airport without figuring out my plan.

BPOV

After talking to Jasper, I felt much better. I hope things will turn out all right. Rose was asleep and I was staring at my cell phone. I still hadn't listened to the voicemail Max left. I'm not sure if I can listen to it. It hurts and it makes me feel so damn guilty. I just can't bring myself to listen to it. I also can't bring myself to delete it. It was the last thing I had of my best friend.

Talking to Jasper must have given me some courage because I suddenly dialed my voicemail.

"You have one new message," the electronic voice said.

"Hey, Bells. Look, I'm sorry I flipped out at you and I understand if you're mad at me. I would be too. I just had to think for a while.

"You're right. Derrick did do it. It all makes sense. I mean, he was nowhere to be seen after he brought you upstairs. He wouldn't answer his phone when I called him to help me find you. His dad didn't file the report, so he must have known he did it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I guess I was in shock. My best friend was accusing my other best friend of raping her. Anyone would be upset, but that's still no reason to blow up at you. I hope you forgive me.

"You know, Bells, I was talking to Christina the other day and she told me you spoke about nothing but Edward. From what she tells me, you're crazy about him. How come you didn't tell me about him? Well I guess you did tell me a little about him, but I don't really know anything about him. I mean, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Just make sure you tell him everything. Not just about that night, which you already did, but _everything_. Otherwise it won't work out. You deserve happiness and I'm sure that he can give that to you if he knows everything.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm in the hospital again. I'm not doing so well and I think this is it. I'm not really afraid, but disappointed. I mean, there's so much I didn't do! I want to graduate from high school and go to college. I want to travel. I wanted to go to France and Spain and Italy and Greece! I want to see the world with my best friend! I want to marry Jesse and have kids and grow old with her. I want to stay alive. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my friends and family. I don't want to hurt them. But I guess that's inevitable, isn't it?

"You are the best friend a guy could ask for. You're my sister. You're part of my family, Bells. I love you. If we don't get a chance to talk again, I just want you to know that. I love you and I want you to be happy. Do whatever makes you happy, no matter how many people you have to hurt. You only have one life to live, Bells. Trust me, it's extremely short. Do whatever you want to do and don't let anyone or anything get in the way.

"Don't forget about me, Bella, but don't be sad. We'll see each other again. Hopefully not for a very long time, but someday. You'll always be my best friend. I'll be with you whenever you need me. Stay safe and be happy. I love you, Bella. Always. No matter what."

"End of message. You have no new messages," the voice said.

I closed my phone and shut my eyes. Silent tears ran down my cheeks, but they were happy tears. Max forgave me and everything was right between us. I got to hear his voice again and I can replay his message whenever I need to.

He told me to be happy and there's only one thing I need to do to make sure that I am. I opened my eyes and phone at the same time and dialed.

"Hello, ticket office. How may I help you?" a woman said.

"Hi, what's the earliest flight I can get to Seattle, Washington?"

APOV

Jasper told me about his talk with Bella and I'm surprised she forgave Edward after that. Well, I think she forgave him. She didn't call and say 'I forgive you' or anything. I hope she forgives him.

Suddenly my cell rang. Who would be calling at eleven-thirty at night? Oh, speak of the devil…

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Alice could you tell Jasper that Rosalie and I are coming home early? We're flying in to Seattle Thursday night. He wanted to know, for some reason."

"Okay, Bella. I'll let him know."

"Well, I should probably let you sleep now. Sorry for calling so late."

"It's okay. I was up anyway. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Ali."

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

Edward was driving us home after school. Jasper and I had talked and we need to get Edward to Seattle without him realizing what we were doing. To get him to the airport, out "cousins" were going to call and ask us to pick them up at the airport at eight forty-five, exactly when Bella's flight was getting in. What a coincidence, right? * shifty eyes *

It's currently three fifteen, so we can go home and have our "cousins" (Jasper) call in about two hours and ask us to pick them up. We'll take the Volvo because it has more trunk space and since Edward won't let anyone drive it but him, he'll just have to come along. Jasper's and my plan is perfect.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"Alice, why do we have to pick up our cousins? And which cousins are they anyway?" Edward said.

"Esme's busy and they don't know Emmett. Actually he might scare them. And they're the ones from Maine," I lied. We were sitting at the terminal where passengers unloaded. Bella would be walking through those doors any minute now.

"I didn't know we had cousins from Maine. Why are they flying out from Arizona?" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. " They were visiting some friends. Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked.

"I'm just curious."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until passengers started unloading. Jasper and I stood up and I saw some very familiar brown eyes running towards us. I pulled Edward up and…

BPOV

"Relax, Bella. You'll see him in a few minutes," Rose said.

I was bouncing up and down in my seat, waiting for the seatbelt light to go off overhead.

As soon as it did, I jumped up. I turned to Rose with a worried expression on my face.

"It'll be okay, Bells. Now go get him," she said. That's all I needed to hear.

I walked down the center isle as fast as I could and, as soon as I got to the exit ramp, I ran. I ran through the doors to the terminal and only stopped to look for Alice, Jasper, or Edward.

I saw Alice so I ran towards her. She pulled Edward up out of his seat and he turned around just as I ran into him.

I threw my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck. I shook with sobs as I whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again. Edward tightened his arms around my waist as he realized it was me and buried his face in my hair. He pulled my away and I was terrified of rejection.

"I love you, Bella," he said. Even more tears ran down my face, soaking my cheeks.  
"I love you, too, Edward," I said.

Edward smiled and pulled me closer for a kiss. It was filled with so much passion, I was afraid we were going to burst. We broke apart breathless and I rested my head on his shoulder. He tightened his around me even more and I melted into his arms. In the moment, here in his arms, I have never been happier.

* * *

I might not be updating as soon as i usually do cuz i have to wing it with the story from here. That means no previews. i might send them out if i have everything organized, but dont expect them. Anyhoo, hit the green button below. come on, it's fun! XD

l

l

V


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like it. **

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight and i never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

I refused to let go of Bella as we went to baggage claim to get Bella and Rosalie's luggage. Bella kept her arms around my waist, too, as we walked through the airport. Every now and then, I would lean down and kiss the top of her head, or cheek, but every time she would turn her head and kiss me on the lips.

Even though we had our arms wrapped around each other, someone would whistle at Bella or me. I would look down at Bella and she would be shaking her head in disgust. I laughed and kissed her again. I was so happy that I got my Bella back. I even told her I love her. It wasn't exactly how I imagined it would go but it didn't matter. All that matters is that I got my Bella back and nothing would tear us apart.

Rosalie didn't seem bothered that Emmett wasn't here. When I asked her why, she said, "He didn't know that we were coming home early. Besides, I want to surprise him. I have our own reunion planned." Note to self: Stay away from Emmett's room tonight.

I let Alice drive my Volvo home as Bella and I stared into each other's eyes in the backseat. I brushed my hand across her cheek and from her temple to the edge of her jaw, over and over again. This moment would be more perfect without an audience in the front seat, but it's enough for now. We'd be alone soon anyway.

We were home before I knew it. I got Bella's bags out of the trunk while keeping an arm around her waist. We walked out of the garage and into the house. Emmett was in the kitchen (of coarse) and as soon as he saw Bella, he pulled her into an awkward bear hug. It was only awkward because I refused to let her go, even for a second. The same thing happened with Carlisle and Esme in the living room before we could get upstairs.

Once we got to her room, I dropped the bags on the floor and kissed her. I was surprised when she wrapped her legs around my waist, but I didn't pull away. Caught up in to moment, I walked over to her bed and laid down, her underneath me. My hands went under her shirt and we suddenly stopped. We broke away, gasping for air, looking in each other's eyes.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Were we about to…" she trailed off.

"I think so."

"Edward, with what happened in Albuquerque, I don't think I'm ready."

"It's okay. I understand. I don't think I'm ready either. We were just caught up in the moment."

"Exactly."

"Okay then."

I rolled onto my back and pulled her on top of me. We both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms with sunlight shining through my windows. This day couldn't be more perfect.

There was a knock on my door and Esme came in.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," I said smiling. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'll give you and Edward some privacy, but I want you to know that Carlisle and I trust you two. We want you to be safe and happy. I know you guys are getting to that certain part in your relationship where-"

"Esme! Seriously, we don't need to be having this talk. Neither of us is ready for… _that_. Besides, I was raised to wait until marriage." I can't believe I'm having _the Talk_ with my boyfriend's mother. I had already had it with Christina's mom and she told me to wait, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Okay. Just know that Carlisle and I trust you two and want you to be safe. Am I clear?"

"As crystal."

"Alright. Oh, tell Edward that he doesn't have to go to school today. He can hang out here with you." Okay, now this day couldn't get better.

"Thank you, Esme."

"Have fun, dear." She got up and left my room.

I stayed in Edward's arms, watching him sleep. About an hour later, he began to stir. His emerald green eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Hey, you," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifty-five."

"What? I have school in five minutes!"

I have to say, it was hilarious watching him rush around, getting ready.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Esme came in about an hour ago and told me to tell you that you didn't have to go to school today," I said.

"And you couldn't have told me that ten minutes ago?" he said.

"I was going to, but it was too funny watching you get ready."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. He sat down on my bed and I crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" I said.

Edward smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me waist.

"Of coarse I forgive you. Just next time, tell me a bit sooner," he said.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"What should we do?" Rosalie said.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and I were sitting in the living room, bored.

"I don't know. We always play Truth or Dare and, after what happened when we played I Never, I don't think that that is such a good idea," Jasper said.

Speaking of I Never, I think I should tell everyone else what happened a few months ago. They deserve to know.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," I said.

"What is it, love?" Edward said.

"I'm going to tell them," I said.

Edward looked confused, and then realization dawned on him.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. That."

"What are you two talking about?" Emmett said.

"Something happened in Phoenix, before I moved here. Something similar to Rosalie," I said.

"You were almost-" I cut Jasper off.

"No. I was. There was a party…" I told them everything. I told them about the dancing, the drink at the bar, and who brought me up to the hotel room. I told them about the morning after and at the hospital. I told them about Derrick's father and my fight with Max about who did it. I told them that Derrick was in jail. I told them everything.

"Seriously? Seriously? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Emmett asked.

"I wasn't ready to talk about it. When we played I Never, only Edward saw me take a drink and go upstairs. I don't know why I told him what happened. I guess I needed to say something about it instead of keeping it bottled up inside. I would've told you guys, but he was already there. Once I told him, I really didn't want to say everything again, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, Bella. We understand," Alice said.

"I'm glad you told us," Rosalie said.

"Thanks guys, for understanding. I'm glad I told you, too," I said.

"I just wish that we could beat that motherf***er's ass," Emmett said. Jasper and Edward nodded.

"Well, you can't and I'm glad you can't. That means that I don't have to bail you guys out of jail for starting a fight," I said.

"You know we're just trying to protect you, Bells. You're important to us," Jasper said.

"I know that you're just trying to protect me, but you don't need to anymore. He's gone. He's in jail for like twenty-five years or something," I sad.

"Why's he in jail?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. No one really knows."

"Well, anyways, I have an idea of what we can do." Bless Alice for changing the subject.

"What?" Rose asked.

"How about karaoke?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good," Emmett said.

"Who's going to go first?" Jasper asked.

"Well, why doesn't Emmett? He always go first in everything else," Alice said.

"Okay," Emmett said.

Emmett got up, set up the karaoke machine, selected a song, and started singing.

_**Old Godzilla was hopping around,  
Tokyo City like a big playground.  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade,  
and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade.  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack,  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq.  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu,  
when Aaron Carter came out of the blue.**_

_**And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal,  
then they both got flattened by the Batmobile.  
but before it could make it back to the Batcave,  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave.  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat,  
and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat.  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away,  
because Optimus Prime came to save the day.**_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny**_

_**Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime,  
like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime.  
And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track,  
but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back.  
And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady,  
when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete.  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped,  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip.**_

_**Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind,  
and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find.  
'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed,  
and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist.  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault,  
while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault.  
onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air.  
then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare.**_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...**_

_**Angels sang out in immaculate chorus,  
down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris.  
Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones,  
into the crotch of Indiana Jones.  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain,  
as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne.  
but Chuck saw through his clever disguise,  
and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs.**_

_**Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight.**_

_**And Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie,  
and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie**_

_**Robocop, the Terminator,  
Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader**_

_**Lo Pan, Superman,  
every single Power Ranger.**_

_**Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan -**_

_**All came out of no where lightning fast,  
And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass.  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw,  
with civilians looking on total awe.**_

_**fire raged up for a century,  
many lives were claimed, but eventually.  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater.**_

_**This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)**_

_**of Ultimate Destiny**_

Oh. My. God. What could possible be next?

"Rose, your turn," Alice said.

"Okay, but I'll need Emmett for some of the song," she said.

She and Emmett stood up and started singing.

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candyman**_

_**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm**_

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah**_

_**He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**_

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**_

_**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah**_

_**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait**_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sweet sugar candyman**_

_**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop  
Sweet sugar candyman  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar**_

_**He's got those lips like sugarcane  
Good things come for boys who wait**_

_**He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman**_

_**Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman**_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**_

_**Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away and let out a yell**_

Of coarse it's a dirty song. It's Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper next!" Alice yelled.

"Okay, Ali," Jasper said. He got up and took the microphone from Emmett.

Top down in the summer sun  
_**The day we met was like a hit n' run,  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burnin' up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh so bad it hurt,  
But girl in case you haven't heard**_

_**[Chorus]  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
Love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a barfight  
So don't call me crazy  
Say hello then goodbye**_

_**There's just one thing that would make me say  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
Love you forever, but now it's over**_

_**Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinnin' on a roller coaster ride  
The world, stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy everytime we touched,  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**All the time I wasted on you,  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you**_

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
Love you forever, but now I'm sober**_

_**[Chorus]**_

"Edward's turn," Alice said.

"When is it your turn, Alice?" Edward said.

"After Bella, chillax," she said.

"Fine," he said.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**_

_**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide**_

_**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide**_

Wow, he was good. No, he was great!

"Bella's turn," Alice yelled.

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with her.

_**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.**_

_**[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.**_

_**Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.**_

_**[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah**_

"Alice's turn," I said.

"Okay," she said.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

"Ooh, ooh. Jasper and I want to go again!" Emmett said.

"Okay, go again," Rose said.

_**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...**_

Emmett sang the higher parts while Jasper sang the lower.

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!**_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**_

_**Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**_

_**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!**_

OH. MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

* * *

**A/N: Just for clairfication, there is no actual meaning behind the songs for them. it was just some songs they like. Please review!**

Here are the songs:

The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny-Lemon Demon

Candyman-Christina Aguleria

Love Drunk-Boys Like Girls

New Divide-Linkin Park (My Favorite!!)

I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift

Love Story-Taylor Swift

Barbie Girl-Aqua


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all who reviewed. it's greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

EPOV

The time after karaoke was absolutely amazing! Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had graduated, we spent the most awesome summer together, Alice, Bella, and I started senior year while the others went to college, and Bella and I were stronger than ever. We were more in love than we were when we first started dating.

Bella and I were currently lying on my bed in each other's arms, talking about our plans for Thanksgiving. It was coming up next Thursday, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were coming home Sunday, only four more days. I missed Emmett and Jasper. It was a nightmare living in a house with girls outnumbering the guys 24/7. I needed some guy time desperately. Not that I don't love Esme, Alice, and Bella. I truly do, but you need guy-time, too.

My dad was busy at the hospital with the holiday season coming up. People get sick of their family and end up stabbing them with a fork. My dad actually keeps track of that! Anyway, with him at the hospital, I'm the only guy in the house. And it's a nightmare!

I've been busy with football lately. I've been made captain of the team and I have been working the playbook and teaching the team the new plays. We're going to a workshop tomorrow to learn different strategies and plays and drills. It was overnight, which I personally think is weird, and the bus was going to drop us off at school on time for first period the nest morning. I don't get why the coach didn't assign this for a weekend. The middle of the week is kind of a strange time for it. I had yet to tell Bella, and I was worried. That would be the first time we spent a night apart since our big fight. I'm not sure how she would do.

So far, Bella's been doing great. She only woke up from a nightmare twice since she found out who did it. She says it's because she feels safer, knowing that Derrick's in jail and can't hurt her. He'll only be in jail for about seven years for raping another woman, but he won't know where Bella is. And I highly doubt that he'll go after her. I mean, why would he? She's done nothing except be a victim. If one of her friends would have thought of it before the trial, Bella could have gone down there to testify against him and say that he raped her. Derrick's father would have gotten arrested too, for not filing the report of her rape. Oh, well. Too late to do anything; I don't think that Bella would've wanted to go down there anyways.

Bella was telling me what she usually did on Thanksgiving. I'm not surprised that she spent it with Max and Christina. They were her family. She still has a hard time talking about Max, but it's getting better.

"… Since Max's mom was out, we decided that we would make Thanksgiving dinner. It was a disaster. Long story short, we blew up the turkey," she said. I laughed.

"How do you blow up a turkey?" I said, still chuckling.

"I don't know. We did everything according to the recipe: we made sure we had the right temperature for the oven, made sure we prepped the turkey right, and we made sure that we had the right time to cook it for. It just blew up," she giggled.

"Maybe you should stay away from the kitchen this year," I joked. She playfully slapped my chest.

"Maybe, but what will I do? I always help with dinner, I don't have an interest in football, no offense, and Alice and Rose will surely torture me if they new I was bored."

"I guess I'll have to keep you entertained then."

"Oh? And what do you propose we do?"

"I could play my piano for you."

"I would love that."

"It's a date, then." I decided that I should tell her about the football thing now.

"Hey, Bells? I got to tell you something," I said.

"What is it?" she said, concerned.

" I have a football workshop that I have to go to tomorrow morning. It's overnight," I said.

"Oh. Well have fun," she said.

"I was wondering if you were going to be okay. I mean, you've been doing well lately with the whole nightmare thing, but you never know."

"I'll be fine, Edward. I've spent the night by myself, before."

"I know, but if you have a nightmare, I know you like me to be there."

"That is true, but I'll be fine."

"Tell you what. If you have a nightmare, you can call me. Anytime, alright? I'm just a phone call away."

"Okay, if I have a nightmare, I'll call you."

"Okay."

We just sat in a comfortable silence. Before I knew it, we both fell asleep.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"I don't want you to go," Bella said.

We were standing outside of the bus. I was just about to get on.

"I know, Bell. I don't want to go, either, but as captain, I have to," I said.

"I'm going to miss you. Even if you're gone for only a day."

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"Cullen, get on the bus now! We're about to leave!" the coach yelled through a window.

"I gotta go, Bells. I'll call you later, okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She pulled me in for one last kiss before I got on the bus.

The ride there was torturous. Coach wouldn't let us have any electronics until we got to the hotel, so we sat there in silence. We weren't even aloud to sleep or read. I'm surprised no one dozed off yet. It's really boring. I know I'm getting close.

When we finally arrived at the hotel, we dropped our bags off in our rooms. We each had a roommate and it was just my luck to land myself with Mike Newton. I swear, I was going to kill him by the time this workshop thing is over.

We had about an hour before we had to be at the practice thing, so I called Bella. It was about her lunch hour.

"Hey, how is it?" she asked.

"So far? Boring. We didn't really do anything yet, but Coach wouldn't let us have anything entertaining on the bus ride so we were all bored as hell." I said.

"He didn't let you have anything? Did you at least get to sleep?"

"Nope. Every time someone dosed off, he would smack them upside the head."

"That sucks. Are you tired at all? Should I let you get some sleep? We were up pretty late last night." Before you even think about it, we were just making out!

"Don't you dare hang up! I want to talk to you. How was your morning?"

"Boring without you. I miss having you next to me." I got Ms. Cope, the secretary, to give me the same schedule as Bella. We sat next to each other in each class.

"I miss being next to you. Believe me. It's killing me, being away from you. I miss you too much and it's only been a few hours."

"I know. We sound like love struck teenagers when we say that."

"Technically, we are love struck teenagers."

"Yeah, but we're better than that."

"True." I heard a bell ring in the background.

"Damn, I got to go, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and lay down on my bed. This was going to be a long day.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

That stupid workshop thing was long and hard. I was sore and tired by the time I got to my hotel room. I took a shower, plopped down on my bed, and called Bella.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I was just studying. How your practice thing?"

"Long and hard. I'm so sore right now."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"After I talk to you. How was your day?"

"Boring. Nothing exciting happened."

"Nothing ever does. Oh, by the way, you might have to bail me out of jail by the time this whole workshop is over."

"What? Why?"

"They made Newton my roommate."

"Are they insane? You'll kill him by the end of the night!"

"I know. Thankfully, he had a hard time staying awake in the elevator on the way back to the room, so I bet he'll just crash as soon as his head hits the pillow."

"That's good, but knowing you, you'll remember all of the times he hit on me and smother him with his own pillow."

"That's a good idea. I think I'll try that." She laughed.

"Go right ahead. Just know that I'm not going to bail you out."

"Why not. You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to do that kind of stuff when I get in trouble."

"I may be you're girlfriend, but I'd rather see Esme's face when she bails you out. That would be a funny sight to see."

"You're such a supportive girlfriend," I said, sarcastically.

"You're such a criminal boyfriend." We laughed, but mine turned into a yawn.

"Go to sleep. You're tired."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just call me in the morning, if you can."

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"I will. Love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hung up and fell asleep quickly.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

It was five in the morning when the coach pounded on our doors to wake us up. We had a half hour to get ready before the bus leaves. I don't understand why we need so much time. I'm pretty sure everyone took showers last night and we only had a couple of things to repack from yesterday. I think everyone was on the bus by five fifteen.

It was way too early to call Bella. I wanted her to sleep in. She didn't call me last night, so I'm guessing she didn't have a nightmare. That's good. I hated it when she woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. It just broke my heart to see her so sad and scared. Man, I'm whipped.

Once again, the coach didn't allow any entertainment whatsoever. We couldn't even sleep! That man gets us up at an ungodly hour and he expects us to stay awake?

We got to the school about five minutes before first period started. I got up and walked up the isle before the bus stopped. The door opened and I was the first one off.

I was confused at the sight before me. Everyone was running away from the school, to awaiting buses. Coach stopped someone running past us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Someone's got a gun in the school," the guy said.

I didn't even process that before Coach pushed me back on the bus and told the driver to get us out of here.

We followed some buses to Town Hall across town. We were to stay there until our parent or guardian came to pick us up. I looked around for Alice of Bella. I looked for five minutes until I saw Alice jumping up and down, waving her arms frantically at me.

"Hey are you okay? Where's Bella?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Bella?" I asked again.

She hesitated for a moment. She looked like she was choosing her words carefully.

"I don't know. I've been looking for her. I've asked people if they've seen her, but no one has. I can't find her," she said.

"She's got to be around here somewhere, right?"

"I don't think so. I've been looking everywhere. I can't find her and no one's seen her. It looks like the last bus just arrived. And I think someone said that there were still some people locked in the school… with the shooter."

Oh, God.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going on vacation on Saturday and will be back late on the 28th. i'll try to update while i'm there, but it wont be often. Anyhoo, please review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or any of the characters. only in my dreams.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

BPOV

I never thought I would be in this position. Why does the bad stuff always happen to me? Haven't I been through enough? I just found my family. My life was finally working out for me. Why did this have to happen? Why me?

I closed my eyes right before I heard the gunshot and I fell to the floor.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

_Nine hours earlier…_

I drove to school, excited. I was going to see Edward. I really missed him. He may have been gone for only a day, but it seemed like forever. How did I ever survive before I met him?

I was a bit early. I didn't notice the time when I left this morning, so only a few people were at school when I got there. I waited in my car until I saw Alice's Porsche park in the spot next to mine.

"Edward's not going to be here for at least another twenty minutes. Why are you here so early?" Alice asked.

"I didn't notice the time when I left. Plus I kind of hoped that he would be a bit early," I said.

"Okay, you're just as bad as a love struck teenager."

"I am a love struck teenager."

"Whatever. So are you ready for the test in English today?"

"Not at all. I think I'm going to go to the library to study. If you see Edward, could you tell him to text me?"

"Sure. Have fun studying."

"I'm sure I will," I said sarcastically.

I went to my locker and got out the materials I needed to study. I walked slowly to the library, not really wanting to go. I got stopped my Tanya on my way there.

"This whole Edward thing isn't over yet, you know. He will be _mine_," she said.

"Yeah right, slut. Nothing is going to get in the way of Edward and me. Not even you," I said.

The next thing I knew, I heard a gunshot go off and a lot of screaming. I looked around in confusion as people started running past me. I was pushed into a classroom next to where I was standing. A few other people went in before someone shut and locked the door. They turned off the lights and everyone sat on the ground.

I looked around me. There were seven other people in the room. Some looked like freshmen and I recognized a few juniors. There was only one other senior with me, Angela Weber. She looked as scared and confused as I was. She looked up at me and gave me a small forced smile. I returned it halfheartedly.

We all just sat there. We did nothing in case the shooter was still in the school, and found us. To say that I was terrified was an understatement. I didn't see Edward this morning or Emmett or Jasper of Rosalie or Carlisle. I didn't get to talk to any of them. Now, with this happening, I wasn't sure if I would ever see them again. I may be overreacting, but that doesn't change anything.

We sat there for an hour before we heard a knock on the door. We all froze. One of the juniors got up and opened the door. A girl walked in and it looked like she was waiting for someone here. Or meeting someone.

The guy who opened the door smirked at the girl who was holding something behind her back. I looked carefully and saw a gun in her hand. The guy who opened the door muttered, "took you long enough," before pulling a gun from behind his back.

"Sorry, I was pushed on a bus. I had to sneak out and walk all the way over here from town hall," the girl said.

"Whatever," he turned to us after closing and locking the door again. "This is how it's going down, you will listen to what we say, or we blow your brains out. Got it?"

I started shaking. Maybe I wasn't overreacting earlier.

"Move over to the desks over there," he pointed to the far side of the room with his gun. "As you pass, hand me your cell phones, iPods, mp3 players, anything electronic. And don't make a noise or else."

"James, don't scare them," the girl said.

"Sorry, Victoria. I just want them to understand what will happen if the disobey our rules."

"Why are you doing this?" I was stupid enough to ask.

James looked at me. He cocked his head to the side before he lifted his arm and hit me in the head with the gun. I fell to the floor, trying not to cry because of the pain. I could feel the blood trickling down my head.

"Why are we doing this? Because you all deserve it. You made our lives hell. Now we're putting you through hell. That's why we're doing this," he said. He pulled me from the ground and threw my to the side of the classroom.

I was still shaking when Angela bent over to help me up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," I said as she helped me up.

"No talking," Victoria said. Angela and I smiled sympathetically to each other.

They really were making our lives hell.

EPOV

I was freaking out. My girlfriend was locked in the school with a guy with a gun. I wasn't allowed to leave this stupid place without a parent or guardian and I couldn't get a hold of my mom. My dad was in surgery and the nurse who I talked to promised to have him call as soon as he was finished but that wasn't soon enough. I needed him now!

I tried calling Emmett, Jasper, _and_ Rosalie, but they wouldn't answer. I didn't bother leaving voicemails; it was too much for my patience. Alice has been worrying almost as much as me. Bella was like her sister; she didn't want anything to happen to her.

I got fed up with waiting and called my dad again.

"Hello, Forks General Hospital. How may I help you?" an overly friendly voice said.

"I need to speak to Dr. Cullen right away. It's an emergency," I said.

"I'm sorry, he's in surgery right now, may I take a message?" the voice said.

"If you can get it to him right now, sure. Tell him his son needs to speak with him now. It's urgent."

"Okay, one moment please."

I was on hold for five minutes before Dad answered.

"Edward, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"There's a guy with a gun in the school," I said.

"Are you alright? Where are you? Where's Alice? Where's Bella?"

"I'm fine. We were evacuated to Town Hall. Alice is with me and we think Bella's in the school with the shooter. There's a few people locked in there. I need you to come get us. We aren't allowed to leave without a parent or guardian and I can't get a hold on Mom. I want to find something out about Bella, but they won't tell us anything. Please, come get us," I pleaded.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

We hung up and I tried Emmett again.

"Hey, Eddie. What's up?" he said.

"Bella's locked in the school with a guy with a gun, Alice and I are stuck in Town Hall waiting for my dad, and we're having a full out panic attack. Can you, Rose, and Jasper get here?"

"We're on our way. Is Bella okay?"

"I'm not sure. The people here refuse to tell us anything!"

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. See you later." He hung up on me.

"Edward," Alice said, "what if she's…"

"No, Alice. I'm not going to think about that. I can't. If I do, I'll lose all hope when there very well may be no reason to. So, I'm not going to think about that."

"Why did this happen to her? Why her? She's so nice and sweet and kind. She's had so many bad things already happen to her, so why her?"

"I don't know, Alice. I'm trying to figure that out myself."

Alice and I waited for fifteen minutes for Dad to show up. When he finally got here, he was frantic.

"What's happening? Are you two all right? Where's Bella? How is she? Where the hell do you find that out? Who's in charge? Why aren't you two answering me?" he asked.

"We don't know what's happening. We're fine. She's in the school. We don't know how she's doing. Ask those guys over there. They're in charge. And I just did," Alice said.

"Come on. We're going to find out what the hell is going on," Dad said, pulling us to the men Alice pointed out.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm checking out my son and daughter, and I want information about Bella Swan," he said.

"You can take your kids home, Dr. Cullen, but we don't have much information about Ms. Swan. Only that she's still in the school. We have police officers outside waiting. They don't want to go in right away, in case the shooter can get one of the hostages and use them to their advantage. I'm sorry, but that's all we know," the man said.

"Can't you do anything else?" Dad asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. We don't want to endanger any of the hostages. Once we take any action, we'll contact right away. If you want to stay here, you'll now sooner. Otherwise you can give us a number we can reach you at."

"Fine, but I want to know as soon as possible. That's one of my daughters in there."

We left and, much to our dismay, we didn't know much more information than we already knew. I can't believe that they're not doing anything! They have to do something! Those people, Bella, could die and they'd do nothing about it!

We went home and twenty minutes later, Mom came in, fussing over Alice and me and crying over Bella. That pushed me over the edge.

"She's not dead! You don't need to cry over her! There is no reason cry! She's not dead and she won't die! She can't die! I need her. She has to be okay. She can't… she needs… I…" I broke down, sobbing. Sobbing for my fear of losing Bella, of her getting hurt. There's nothing I can do to help her and that kills me. I felt Alice rubbing soothing circles on my back, saying everything's going to be okay. I wanted to believe her, but I just can't.

I heard Dad's phone go off and he said, "They're going in. Let's go."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and got in Carlisle's car in the garage. We drove to the school and waited by the ambulance. It made me nervous, having an ambulance there. It made the danger in this situation more real.

Ten minutes later, I heard four gunshots go off. I froze and held my breath, praying that my worst nightmare wasn't about to come true.

BPOV

The hours passed. We had no way of knowing if we were going to be all right. We had no contact with anyone except the people in the room we were in, but we weren't allowed to talk to them. We were all terrified and tired and hoping that we will be able to leave soon, without any more injuries. My head was throbbing and it was hard to concentrate on anything.

Somewhere in the halls outside, I heard a door slam. James and Victoria must have heard it too because they looked at each other and James grabbed the person closest to him. Of coarse it was me. That's just my luck.

He put the gun to my temple and said, "If you so much as squeak, I'll blow your brains out, got that?"

I nodded and he and Victoria stepped out of the classroom, pushing me along with them.

Tears were streaming down my face as they walked us down the halls. We saw police officers running down the hall towards us. James pressed the gun to my temple harder. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. The tears weren't far behind the blood.

"Hey, put the guns down," an officer told James and Victoria calmly.

"No! They deserve this. All of them! They put our lives through hell and we're only returning the favor!" Victoria yelled.

"This isn't doing anyone any favors. I'm sorry about what you've been through, but it gets better. I promise. You'll graduate from high school and grow to be better than all of the people who hurt you. It doesn't have to be like this," the officer said.

"Yes it does. This is the only way," James said.

"No it's not. You're better than this. You can still stop this."

"No we can't. It'll still hurt. Coming here everyday will still hurt."

"This won't help it at all. You'll have the guilt of killing an innocent girl on you conscience."

"You're right. There's only one way to fix this."

I closed my eyes, heard a gunshot, and fell to the ground. I heard more shots as something heavy fell on top of me.

Then, someone moved the thing off of me. I saw that it was James. I looked up, my breathing turning to gasping as I stared up at the officer. He looked at me, saying something, but I couldn't hear him. He repeated his question, "Are you all right?"

I could only nod. The officer picked me up and carried me out of the school. I looked to where he was taking me and saw flashing lights and paramedics rushed towards us. I looked past them and saw only one face among the sea of people.

I wiggled myself out of the arms of the officer and the swarm of paramedics. I ran to Edward's open arms, releasing my sobs. Edward squeezed me to his chest and I heard his sobs of relief. He took my face in his hands and kissed my hard and passionately. All of our fears disappeared as we kissed each other.

Someone with huge muscles pulled me from his embrace. Emmett crushed me to his chest, whispering, "Thank God, you're okay." He kissed the top of my head. Behind him, I could see Jasper and Rosalie getting out of Emmett's jeep. They must've just gotten here.

After Emmett, Alice hugged me while Jasper and Rosalie rubbed my back. They kept asking me if I was all right and Alice promised me that we could do whatever I wanted when we got home.

Carlisle and Esme were next. After they hugged me and said soothing words to try and stop my crying, they noticed that I was covered in blood. I explained that James fell on top of me after he was shot, so it was mostly his blood and the blood from my head was nothing. They pushed me to the ambulance where the paramedics were waiting.

Edward held my hand while the medics stitched up the wound on top of my head and on my temple. After they were done, Edward could tell that I was spent, so he carried me bridal style to Carlisle's car. I sat on his lap in the back seat and the last word I heard were, "Sleep, my Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the drama hasn't ended there. there's still the aftermath.**

**Please Review. it'll make me update faster!!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated since i got back. i've been kind of lazy. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight, and unless by some miracle, i never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

EPOV

I held Bella in my arms all night. I couldn't bear to let her go. I still can't grasp the fact that she's in my arms, safe and sound. I was so terrified when I heard those gunshots go off, I thought my heart stopped.

I saw Bella wince as she nuzzled her heard into my neck. I guess that the cuts on her head are stinging. I'll have to remember to give her some Tylenol when she wakes up.

I was thinking in the time when I heard those shots go off to when I saw Bella emerge from the school. I tried to imagine what my life would be like if I lost her. It was so… I can't even put how it was into words. It was my hell, I can tell you that. I wouldn't know what to do.

Now, I tried to imagine my future. All I could see was Bella. Bella in a white dress. Bella with a protruding stomach, carrying our baby. Growing old with Bella. That was my future. I was sure of it. It was all I wanted.

I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her. I wanted to be the one she grew old with. I wanted all of that.

This whole shooting thing made me realize that life is too short to be hesitant. I want to propose to her now. I want to marry her now. I didn't want to take the chance in losing her before she's really mine. The thought alone hurts so much that I can't breath. She's all I want, I'm sure of that. I'm going to make her mine. Now.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"Twenty-one!" Bella exclaimed.

"How do you win every time?" Jasper asked.

"I'm lucky, I guess," Bella said.

We were currently playing Blackjack and Bella was kicking all of our asses.

"Want to play again?" Bella asked, turning to me. I refuse to let her go for anything except human moments since last night. Speaking of last night, Bella has been doing surprisingly well. Everyone has been keeping an eye on her in case she goes into shock or something. We all expect it.

"Why not?" I said, smiling at her. Her smile lit up the room. Seeing her smile made me so happy, another reason why I should marry her.

Emmett started dealing out the cards and after a hit, Bella won again!

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" she yelled.

"Okay, there has got to be a reason why you win every time," Rosalie said, looking exasperated.

"Yeah, this is just ridiculous. No one is that lucky," Jasper said.

"How do you do it?" Alice said.

"Well, one of my mom's ex-boyfriends knew how to count cards. He taught me how one day," Bella said.

"You can count cards?" Emmett asked.

"Yep," Bella said.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked.

"It's not illegal. It's just seriously frowned upon in all casinos with Blackjack," she said. "Anyway, he always taught me never to count in a casino. I didn't really get why he didn't want me to until I saw 21."

"I still can't believe you can count cards," Emmett said.

"It's basic math. You just have to be quick about it."

"Well, Emmett's out," Jasper said.

"Can you teach us how to do it?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think so. It's better if you don't know how to do it. You find yourself counting whether you like it or not," Bella said.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled at Jasper. Everyone except Emmett burst into laughter.

"I made my point," Jasper said once he calmed down.

"Anyway, what should we do today?" Bella said.

"Bella, can we please, _please_ go shopping today," Alice asked, puppy-dog face already out.

"Okay, fine. We'll go shopping," Bella said.

"Yay!!! Oh, and no boys allowed," Alice said.

"What? Alice, that's not fair. I want to spend the day with my girlfriend!" I said.

"Well, too bad. I want to spend the day with my best friend, who you've been hogging lately, and have some girl talk."

"Bella, are you really going to let Alice ban me?" I asked her.

"Sorry, babe. You have been hogging me and Alice has been really nice about it. It's the least I could do to make it up to her. Besides, what Alice wants, goes," my girlfriend smiled at me.

"Fine. I'll just have to endure a day with these two idiots," I said pointing to Emmett and Jasper, who were now wrestling on the floor.

"We resent that!" Jasper said, wiggling out of a headlock.

"Yeah! What do we resent?" Emmett asked.

"Moron," Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, I'll see you later," Bella said, getting up and kissing me on the cheek. I turned my head just in time and caught her lips. Bella giggled, kissing me back. Alice and Rosalie pulled her by the arms and dragged her out the door.

"Have fun," I called out to her. Now, what should I do?

"So dude, have you had your freak out yet about almost losing Bella, or are we still waiting?" Jasper said, him and Emmett sitting down beside me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, acting dumb.

"Uh, huh. I guess you already had it. How bad was it?" Emmett said.

"It wasn't that bad. I just thought about it real hard and came to a conclusion," I said.

"And what would that be?" Jasper asked.

"I can't live without her," I said, simply.

"That was your conclusion? We all already knew that," Emmett said.

"But I have a plan to do something about it."

"Yes?"

"I want to marry her."

Both of them stared at me in shock for a minute until Jasper said, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm dead serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and the whole shooting thing made me realize how short that time can be. I don't want to take any chances. I'm going to ask her to marry me," I said.

"When? Do you already have a ring? What did Carlisle and Esme say when you told them this?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure when, but soon. I don't have a ring yet, I didn't talk to Carlisle and Esme yet, and what do you think Emmett?" I said.

He just looked at me for a few moments before saying "You love her?"

"More than anything," I said.

"You care about her?"

"With everything I have."

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"I need to, Em. She's it for me. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, you can marry her. I can see that you love and care for her and, for some odd reason, I can see she feels the same. You have my blessing."

"Thanks, Emmett. That means a lot to me."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Make her happy. She deserves that more than anyone else."

"I will, I swear."

"You better."

"Now, when are you going to tell Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked.

"Well, sometime today, I guess. Carlisle took time off from the hospital until Monday, so he's home. Should I do it now and get it over with or do something to soften them up?" I asked.

"Do it now. Softening them up never works," Jasper said.

"Good luck," Emmett said in a singsong voice.

I got up and went upstairs to my dad's study. I knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "Come in."

"Hey, Dad," I said, opening the door and walking into to study.

"Hello, Edward. What can I help you with?" he said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Mom," I said nervously.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing. I just want to ask you guys something."

"Okay." He called out to my mom and she walked in moments later.

"Edward, honey, what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing! I just want to ask you guys something."

"Fine, then. Ask away," Dad said.

"How old were you guys when you got married?" I asked.

"Nineteen. Why?" Dad said warily.

"Well, I want to ask Bella to marry me," I said.

"Edward, are you serious?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, I could've lost Bella yesterday. Just the idea of that hurt way too much. I don't want to waste any time at all that I have with her. I want to marry her. Now," I said.

"Sweetie, don't you think you're a little young for marriage?" she asked.

"I'm only a year younger than you guys were!"

"Those were different times, Edward. And you don't know how hard it was in the beginning," Dad said.

"I know how hard it's going to be and I don't care. I love Bella and I want to marry her. Nothing you say is going to change that. I just hoped you guys would be supportive," I said.

My mom and dad just looked at me for a few moments. Finally, Mom said, "Follow me, Edward."

I followed my mom to her room. Once there, she opened her jewelry box and pulled out a ring. She motioned me to sit on the bed. She sat down next to me and gave me the ring.

"This was my engagement ring, my mother's before me, her mother's before her, and so on. This ring has been in my family for generations and I think that Bella should have it.

"I can see how happy you are with her, and that's all that matters to me. I love you, honey. I can see you love Bella, so, no matter how young you are and no matter how much I wish you would wait, I think that you marrying Bella is absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you, Mom. I really do love her. She's all I want," I said.

"Okay, then." She kissed my forehead then asked, "Now when are you going to propose to her?"

"I don't really know. I want it to be perfect, you know?" I said.

"Honey, no matter where or how you propose, I'm sure Bella will say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell she loves you as much as you love her. There's no doubt in the world that she'll say yes."

"Thanks again, Mom. Really."

"It's no problem, dear. I just want you to be happy. Are you?"

"Yeah, Mom. I am. Just the thought of marrying her makes me happier than I've ever been."

"Good. Now don't you have a proposal to plan? Go."

I laughed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Edward."

I walked out of her room and thought about how in the hell I'm going to propose to Bella to make it impossible to say no.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 15. I have a poll up on my profile. Vote if you want Edward and Bella to get married. And review while you're at it, please. **_

_**Check out my twitter profile: twilight2013**_

_**you can ask any questions about the story and well, let me know what you really think. Thanks!!!  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 already? Wow, it's gone by fast. Anyway, i don't own anything but the plot of this story. Oh, well  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

EPOV

It's been a few days since I got Bella's engagement ring from my mother, and I have yet to think of the perfect way to propose to her. Every idea that I've had has either been too cheesy, not romantic enough, or just plain bad.

I was getting desperate. So desperate that I actually asked Emmett and Jasper for help while the girls were out shopping again (I'm surprised that Alice was successful in dragging Bella to the mall again). That was how I got in this pointless discussion in the living room with an absolute idiot (Emmett) and Jasper.

"Why don't you get 'Bella, will you marry?' tattooed to your butt?" the idiot said.

"Dude, do you understand that that would be your sister he'd have to show that to?" Jasper said.

"Right. Then get it tattooed to your arm," Emmett said.

"Then I will have it inked on my body for the rest of my life. I wouldn't really need it past when I pop the question," I said.

"Why don't you take her to a fancy restaurant and stick the ring on a breadstick or on top of a cake or something?" Jasper asked.

"That's not extravagant enough. I really want to wow her; make it impossible for her to say no," I said.

"Why don't you go bungee jumping, yell out the question as your falling, and have someone film the entire thing?" Emmett suggested.

"You stole that from an episode of Fresh Prince," Jasper said.

"I'm not doing that. Especially not after what happened to the guy who did it," I said.

"What happened to the guy who did that?" Emmett asked.

"He kind of went… ah, how did it go…. right on the tip of my tongue… oh yeah, he went _splat_!" I said.

"Really?"

"Dude, the odds of that happening to you are way up there, but I don't think that will impress Bella," Jasper said.

"Why don't you mail yourself to the house and pop up and ask her to marry you?" Emmett said. Jasper and I stared at him incredulously.

"Okay, no more suggestion from you," Jasper said.

Emmett pouted and said, "I think I should have some say in how one of my best friends proposed to my sister."

I heard a gasp from behind me. Terrified, I turned around and found that it was only Rosalie.

She looked completely shocked. She stared at me with wide eyes before asking, "You're proposing to Bella?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"When?"

"When I can figure out the perfect way to do it."

"Do what?" Alice asked, walking into the living room.

I thought for a minute, torn between having her find out after I propose to Bella and telling her. Maybe she can help me find the perfect way. I chose the latter.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"In the shower. What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm going to propose to Bella. I want it to be perfect, but I can't think of anything good enough. Do you have any idea on how I should do it?" I said.

"Bella's going to be my sister?"

"Not if you don't help me."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I know the perfect way. We girls discuss these kinds of things. But she's seriously going to be my sister?"

"If she says yes, then yeah."

She squealed so loud, everyone in the room had to cover their ears.

"Damn, Alice. I think you burst my eardrum," Rosalie said.

"What?" Emmett yelled. We all rolled our eyes at him.

"No guys, my ears are actually ringing," Emmett said.

"Everyone's ears are ringing. Suck it up," Jasper said.

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes at us.

"Alright, Alice. How am I going to propose?" I asked.

She and Rose walked over to me and whispered every detail of her plan in my ear. By the time she was done, I had a crooked grin on my face.

"Alice, Rose, that's _perfect! _Bella really wants that?"

"Exactly that. Do it and she will have no choice but to say yes," Rose said.

"Thank you, guys. Really. Thank you."

"No problem. Now when are you going to do it?" Alice asked.

"Well, since we have the next full week off this week because of the shooting, I think I'll do it either tomorrow or Wednesday."

"You should do it tomorrow so you can relax and have fun being engaged Wednesday. You'll be too entranced in the football game on Thursday to actually pay attention to her. Oh, did you get a ring?" Rosalie said.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed them. They both looked at it in awe then saying, "That's perfect. She'll love it."

"I hope so. It's not too much, is it?" I asked.

"No. It's not too big, not too small. I mean it's gorgeous! It has that old fashion look that Bella loves. It's so amazing," Rose said.

"Isn't that Mom's engagement ring?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, actually. You don't mind do you?" I said.

"No, not at all. I'd prefer something more modern myself," she said.

"Okay, good. The last thing I need is you pitching a fit because you want the ring."

"Don't worry. I'm not pitching a fit. Now, don't you have a proposal to take care of?"

"Your right. I'll be back later," I said, walking out of the room and into the garage. I got in my car and started driving to Seattle to take care of everything. I really hope Bella likes this.

BPOV

Alice is a nightmare! She has insisted that we go shopping today even though we just went on Friday! She has dragged me to almost every store in the mall, even Victoria Secret…_twice!!_ I have had it up to here with her.

To make matters worse, Edward has been avoiding me like the plague. I don't what I did to make him do that. And whenever we have been in the same room together, he acts all nervous. I'm afraid that he's going to break up with me.

I just got out of the shower and was getting dressed when I decided that I was going to confront Edward. Today. I was getting sick of the avoiding and I need to do something about it.

I ran downstairs and found everyone (minus Edward, of course, Carlisle, and Esme) in the living room. They all had strange expressions on their faces when they saw me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Why?" Jasper said.

"Why do you all look so weird?"

"Thanks for the compliment, little sister," Emmett said.

"What I meant was, why do you all look like you're hiding something?"

"What do you mean? We're not hiding anything," Alice said. She would've had me convinced if not for her face breaking grin at the end of her sentence.

"Mm hmm. Right. Now why don't I believe you?" I said.

"Don't push us Bella. You'll find out soon enough," Rosalie said.

"Okay, whatever. Where's Edward?"

"He had to run a few errands, take care of things, you know. He'll be back later," said Jasper.

"Alright. Well, what do you guys have planned for entertainment?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could just have a movie marathon. We'll start off with one of the guys' choices then ours and so on. So guys, what will it be?" Alice said.

"Push!" Jasper yelled at the same as Emmett yelled, "Wanted!"

"Well it looks as if we have to decide for them," Rose said.

"Well, personally, I would love to watch Push. Chris Evans is so cute and I love Dakota Fanning," I said.

"I have to agree with Bella," Alice said.

"Push it is!" Rose said.

"Ha!" Jasper yelled at Emmett who proceeded to wrestle Jasper to the ground.

"Guys, stop it or else we'll be dragging you shopping on Friday!" Alice said. The guys and I shuddered at that one.

"Is there any way that I'll be getting out of shopping this Friday? At all?" I asked desperately.

"Nope! You're going whether you like it or not!" Alice said.

"And no complaining!" Rose said. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Jasper put the movie in and sat down as far from Emmett as possible as per Alice's and Rose's requests. About halfway into the movie, I heard Alice and Rose whispering about something.

"Do you think it'll be in the winter or summer?" Rose asked Alice.

"Well, I would love to see them have a spring one, but a Christmas one would be nice, too. Or maybe mid-July?" Alice said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," they both said, and then burst out giggling.

They didn't talk much after that incident, but when they did, I tried to catch as much of their conversation as possible. I was never able to work out what they were saying.

After we finished Push, we watched The Notebook, Wanted, and The Bodyguard. By the time we were done, I was dozing on and off. As soon as the credits started rolling after The Bodyguard, I dragged myself upstairs. I stopped between my room and Edward's, deciding which room I should go to. Realizing my decision was pointless (Edward would just go to whichever room I was in) I went into my room to change into my pajamas and lied down on my bed.

I tossed and turned for hours. Edward still wasn't home and I was getting worried. When I heard the front door close, I breathed a sigh of relief. I heard him climb up the stairs and go into his room to change, but I was out before he lied down next to me.

* * *

_**A/N: So guys, what do you think? How do you think Edward is going to propose? Is Bella going to say yes? Will Alice torture Bella on Black Friday? What kind of wedding are Bella and Edward going to have, if she says yes? Please review and you'll find out sooner!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Here it is! the proposal!!! Hope it meets everyone's expectations.

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. i also don't own part of this proposal. **

* * *

Chapter 17

EPOV

I had everything ready. I got up at an ungodly hour to get everything I ordered in Seattle and drove back to Forks to set it up. Once I was satisfied that everything was perfect, it was around eleven thirty. I drove back home, exhausted. It would really suck if Bella said no after all of this planning.

I walked in the living room and saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie watching Never Back Down. I tried to get their attention, but they ignored me. When I finally got fed up with that, I flicked Alice in the back of the head. Alice sighed and got up, facing me.

"WHAT!! We're watching hot, sweaty, shirtless guys fighting each other! This had better be important!" she yelled.

"I'm going to do it now," I whispered in her ear. She looked shocked.

"Oh, well that's very important. You could've mentioned that before!" she said.

"Well, I was trying to, but you ignored me." I turned to Bella and said, "Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

"Sure, we'll finish this movie later. Just give me a minute to get ready," she said, getting up.

"Okay." As she passed, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I brought her face to mine and kissed her before letting her go. She went upstairs a little unsteadily with Alice and Rosalie following.

Once she was out of sight, I took deep breaths, hoping to calm down. I swear my heart was beating a mile a minute. I just needed to get through lunch then I can do it. Then, hopefully, she'll say yes.

When Bella walked down the stairs, my breath caught in my throat. She was so beautiful. Even in something as simple as a pair of jeans and a printed tunic, she was absolutely breathtaking. I am the luckiest man alive.

"Ready?" I asked, when I was coherent enough to form a proper sentence.

"Yep. Let's go," she said, grabbing my hand and leading us to my car.

"So, listen. I think that we could go to a café in Port Angeles and sit outside since it's so nice out," I said.

"That sounds perfect."

The drive to the café was spent in a comfortable silence. We held hands on the console between us. I'm not sure if she noticed my hands shaking a little bit. If she did, she didn't say anything about it. When I parked, I leaned over and kissed her again.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just because I love you," I said. Bella smiled.

"I love you, too," she said as she leaned back towards me. She captured my lips in hers and lingered there for a moment before getting out of the car.

We walked up to the hostess hand in hand. She didn't even seem to notice Bella. She was just staring at me.

"A table for two," I said. Then I looked pointedly at Bella and said, "Is outside okay with you, love?"

Bella looked at the hostess then back at me saying, "Outside would be perfect."

"Okay, a table for two outside, please," I said to the hostess. She led us to a table outside and Bella and I sat across from each other.

The hostess handed us menus and said, "Your waitress will take your orders in a minute." As she left she gave me an overly enthusiastic wink. I just rolled my eyes at her. When I turned to Bella she looked at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked.

"What was your reason for taking me out to lunch?" she asked.

"Do I need a reason to take my girlfriend out to lunch?" I asked.

"No, but still. Your hands were shaking in the car. They're shaking now. You're nervous. Why?"

"I'm not nervous." Why does she have to be so perceptive?

"Sure, you're not."

"I'm not."

"Whatever." She smirked.

"I'm serious!"

"I believe you."

"Your smirk says otherwise."

She sighed and cleared her face.

"Better?" she asked. She still had a small smile on her face.

"Almost," I said as I leaned over and cupped her face in my hands.

"I'm not nervous, okay? Now, let's talk about something else," I said, releasing her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"How have you been these last few days?"

"You would know if you had been around."

"I'm sorry. I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"You'll find out later."

"Can I have a hint?" she asked, giving me a smile she knows that I can't resist.

I closed my eyes and said, "Sorry, no. It's a surprise. You'll just have to be patient."

"Ugh," she said, dropping her head in her hands. "I hate being patient."

"I know you do. After lunch, I'll show you. Okay?" I said.

She looked up at me, smiling, and nodded. I moved to sit next to her, kissed her cheek, and looked at my menu.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

After lunch, Bella and I drove back to Forks. She kept asking me what the surprise is. Smiling, I shook my head after each time. When I refused to tell her the fifth time she asked, she gave me her pout, nearly irresistible. Nearly.

I kept my eyes forward, not even glancing at her every now and then. About ten minutes later, I heard her sigh and I turned my head, seeing her staring out the window. I laughed and she turned to glare at me. I turned back to the road, concentrating on my driving as my nerves skyrocketed when we got closer and closer to the place.

As I drove down the familiar road, Bella turned to look at me, her eyes bright.

"We're going to the meadow?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep. I thought with it being nice today, you'd like to spend the afternoon there," I said.

"I would love to."

The rest of the ride there was silent as was the hike there with Bella on my back. I stopped just before the edge of the meadow; the view still cut off buy the trees. I pulled Bella off of my back and went behind her. I kissed her cheek, and then covered her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear.

When she nodded, I led her forward. As I stepped into the bright meadow, I uncovered her eyes, eliciting a startled gasp…

BPOV

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded and he led me forward, into our meadow. He uncovered my eyes and I gasped at what I saw.

Daisies.

One thousand daisies.

I walked to the middle of the meadow, taking it all in.

"A thousand daisies," I said, breathless. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks already.

"A thousand daisies," Edward said from behind me. I turned around to face him and saw, as he walked towards me, that he was holding a small velvet box. My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella… from the moment I saw you, I loved you. When you walk into a room, it brightens. When you laugh, I hear bells. When you look into my eyes, I can't think coherently. When I feel your touch over mine, I see fireworks. I love being with you. When I am, I feel love and happiness like I never thought possible. I want to feel like this for the rest of my life. I want to be with you forever. I know we're young, but I'm positive that there is no one else but you."

He got down on one knee and opened the velvet ring box. I gasped at the gorgeous three-diamond ring. Edward looked up at me from under his impossibly long eyelashes and said, "Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" I said, louder.

Edward's grin was face breaking as he stood up and lifted me up in his arms. I squealed as he twirled me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I leaned down to kiss him. He pulled away and set me on my feet, only to grab my hand and slide the magnificent engagement ring on my left ring finger. It looked perfect there. It belonged there.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

I knew we were young. I knew we had a lot of things to discuss. But there, in that moment, as I looked into my future's eyes, I knew everything would be all right. As longs as he was with me.

* * *

_**A/N: i hope you liked it! i'll only know if you REVIEW! they're like Edward on one knee, holding a diamond engagement ring!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it took awhile, but i have a new story up and i updated my other one. Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I never will.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

EPOV

SHE SAID YES!!!! I can't believe how happy I feel. I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy. I thought for sure I might explode.

As I lay in the meadow with Bella in my arms, surrounded my daisies, I couldn't believe how perfect my life is. I have a wonderful family, awesome friends, and now a gorgeous fiancé. It can't get any better than this.

I watched Bella as she examined her ring, watching the light make the diamonds sparkle even more **(A/N: link on profile btw)**. She had a huge grin on her face, as did I, I'm sure. She suddenly looked up at me and pulled my head down so she could capture my lips with hers. Correction: now it can't get any better than this.

We pulled away, gasping for air. I rested my forehead against hers and looked onto the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. I always got lost in them. They held so much emotion. I could always tell what she was felling just my looking into her endless eyes.

"I love you," she said once her breathing slowed. I didn't think it was possible, but my grin got wider.

"I love you, too." My arms tightened around her as soon as she started kissing me again.

*I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV* EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC* I*LUV*EC*

"So what kind of wedding do you want to have?" I asked Bella as we drove home.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I love the idea of a Christmas wedding, but that's too soon. A spring wedding sounds nice, but we could only do it during Spring Break and all of our friends will most likely be somewhere warm. I think I want a summer wedding. It seams perfect. Not everyone is going to be gone, it's after graduation, and it's plenty of time away to make everything perfect," she said.

"A summer wedding is perfect. Though, you didn't rule in Vegas. If you really want to avoid Alice we could just run to Vegas and get married. No stress, no expectations, and no plans. Just spontaneous," I said.

"Do you think Alice would really let us go to Vegas? Besides, Christina would rip my head off if she found out that I got married by some bad Elvis impersonator. Especially since she is supposed to be my maid of honor." She gasped and yelled, "Oh, my God!"

"What?" I asked, alarmed. She had a look of horror on her face.

"My maid of honor! How the hell am I supposed to choose between Alice, Rosalie, and Christina?"

That threw me. "Well… Flip a coin? Rock paper scissors? Eeny, meeny, miney, moe?"

"Edward, stop joking around. I'm serious."

"So am I." She started laughing.

"Really, how am I supposed to pick? They're all like my sisters. I can't choose," she said.

"Can't or don't want to?" I asked.

She stayed silent, looking out her window.

"Hey," I said, taking her left hand and kissing her ring. "Whomever you choose, I'm sure the other's will understand. They have to know how hard your decision is. They're your best friends. They should know."

"How do you do that?" she asked softly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Always say the right thing to make me feel better."

"I don't know. I just… say something and hope it helps." Bella laughed.

"Usually, it does. Otherwise, it's a load of crap." I laughed as I pulled into the garage.

"Oh, really. Then how does this sound? The moment we walk through that door, Alice will bombard us with questions and wedding plans before we even tell her we're getting married. She probably even ordered your dress already."

"I wouldn't doubt it. I think she's just waiting for us to tell her when we want the wedding so she could put the deposit down. I bet she already has the florist on the phone."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," I said as I parked the car. We got out of the car and I grabbed her hand when we started towards the door. "You ready?"

"Let's go," she said, opening the door.

Before we even shut it, we were attacked by a small pixie.

"Oh, my God, what did you say? When's the wedding? What colors do you want? Have you decided on a dress? What kind of flowers? Who's going to be your bridesmaids? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" Alice demanded.

"Alice, I didn't even understand what you said," I said. "How could we possibly answer your questions?"

"Yes, of course. I'm leaning towards the summer. I kind of like lilac purple. You, Rose, Christina, and maybe Danni and Ashley. And I just answered your questions," Bella said. I couldn't believe she actually answered her questions. Alice was firing them off so fast I didn't even catch what she was asking.

Alice screamed so loud, everyone else ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"What is it? What happened?" Jasper yelled, running towards Alice. He didn't even notice us until he saw Alice wrap her arms around Bella. She was still squealing.

"Oh," Jasper said, looking at them. He raised his eyebrows at me and started to smile. Everyone else was behind him, hopeful smiles on their faces.

I pulled Alice off of Bella and took Bella in my arms.

"We're getting married!" Bella said.

As soon as Bella said that, everyone rushed towards us, engulfing us in hugs. My mother even started crying. She kept saying how happy she was Bella was officially going to be her daughter. Bella smiled at that.

After hours of discussing what I did to propose, wedding plans, and Alice pulling up bridal site after bridal sight before settling on one, Bella and I finally made our way upstairs for bed.

Once my door shut, I pulled Bella to me.

"Finally! I get some alone time with my fiancé," I said.

"I like the sound of that," Bella said.

"What? Alone time?" I asked.

"No, fiancé. It sounds nice," she said. _Fiancé… _I smiled at the thought.

"You're right. It does." Bella smiled back at me. She leaned up and pulled my mouth down to meet hers.

"God, I love you, Bells," I said breathlessly as she pulled away for air.

"I love you, too. And I cannot wait to be married to you."

"I can't wait to marry you, either, baby. The summer seems so far away."

"I know, but everything will be ready by then. We'll both have jobs, hopefully. We'll both be going to college. We'll have an apartment together. Everything will be perfect."

"You're right, as usual. But speaking of college… where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure. My friends and I have been planning to go to Yale for years. But UW is so close to home and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper go there and I'm almost positive that Alice is going there, too. I don't want to be too far away. I just found Emmett and then there's everyone else. They're my family, too. And there's also you," she said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go? If you have a college you've been dreaming of going to all your life, I don't want to take that away," she said.

"Bella, I don't care where I go as long as I'm with you. That's my dream. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there right next to you," I said.

"I don't deserve you."

"You're right. You deserve so much more. You really do Bella."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Now, when are you going to tell your friends in Phoenix?"

She sighed and said "I think I'll call them now. Christina will already be upset because we got engaged hours ago and I didn't tell her then. After she gets over that, she'll be ecstatic. She'll be very much like Alice."

"Oh, no. Another Alice! How are we going to survive that?" I asked, sarcastically.

"We avoid at all costs. And I'm dead serious about that," she said.

"Okay," I laughed. "Why don't you call her and meet me in bed. I'm tired and I really want to hold you."

"Okay, but I'm not sure when I'll get off the phone. With Christina, it might take awhile."

"That's fine. I'll be waiting," I said as I went to change into my pajamas.

BPOV

I walked out of Edward's bedroom, I dialed my phone to call my best friend, and waited for the yelling to start.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it's about time you call me! I was starting to think you forgot about me," Christina said.

"I'm sorry, Christina. I've been dealing with some stuff lately with the school shooting an-"

"School shooting?!" she yelled, interrupting me.

I could hear voices in the background and asked, "Who else is there with you?"

"Everyone, now tell me about this school shooting. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Put me on speaker and I'll explain," I said.

"Okay, Bell. You're on speaker," she said.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Mattie, Sammy, Danni, and Ashley chorus.

"Hey, guys. So about the shooting…" I explained in detail exactly what happened during the school shooting and once I got to the part where James pressed the gun to my temple, the all freaked.

"Are you okay?" the all asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't shoot me. Now don't interrupt again. There's something really big I have to tell you guys," I said.

They didn't interrupt me again and once I finished, they asked me what big thing I had to tell them.

"Okay, guys, so you know how much I love Edward," I said.

"Yeah, you guys are so lovey-dovey it's disgusting," Christina said.

"And you how you guys made describe my perfect proposal?" I said.

"Yeah…" Danni said, wearily.

"Well, Edward gave me my thousand daisies," I said, happily.

Silence. Nothing. Then…

"OH, MY GOD!!!!! You're engaged! Congratulations!!!" Christina, Danni, and Ashley squealed.

"Congrats, Bell," Mattie said.

"Yeah, Bells. We're happy for you," Sammy said.

"Oh, Bella, this is amazing! Max would be so happy," Christina said.

I froze. I even stopped breathing. I hadn't even thought of Max. He was supposed to be there. We were supposed to dance, and he was supposed to complain that the chicken is dry even if it isn't and he was supposed to say and embarrassing speech and he's supposed to be there.

"Bella?" Christina said. "You there?"

"Yeah. Um, I have to go. I'm really tired and I want to get to bed. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and walked back to Edward.

"Hey, Bells. Do you want to- Are you okay?" he said, seeing my face.

"I just realized that Max won't be there," I said. Then the tears started streaming down my face. A sob rip through my chest as Edward reached for me, holding me to him, comforting me.

He held me for hours, waiting for my sobbing to subside. He rocked me back and forth, whispering soothing words into my ear as I calmed down. After I did, I quickly fell asleep in my fiancé's arms.

* * *

**_A/N: I hoped you like that. give me ideas for anything you want to see when you review. Check out the ring on my profile. _**

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry! i have been so busy lately, writing has been the last thing on my mind. I'll try to update my other stories since I'm on Thanksgiving Break so... yeah. I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight and i never will (sigh)  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

EPOV

"GO! GO! GO!" Emmett shouted. He was completely covered in blue and silver. I can't believe that after loosing so many games, Emmett can support the Lions. He must be one of the most loyal fans ever.

"GODDAMMIT! GET HIM!" Jasper, on the other hand, was a strong Packers fan. All he had on was green and gold. Frankly, I didn't care for either of the teams. I'm a Steelers fan myself.

"EDWARD! Are you choosing sides? Do you want the Packers to lose against the Lions? If so, you can get the hell out!" Jasper yelled at me while Emmett was cheering. Apparently, the Lions just scored a touch down.

"Jasper, I am not choosing sides. I honestly do not care for either one of those teams. So relax," I told him.

"If you don't care for either of them, you can just wear my AJ Hawk jersey. That should bring them good luck!" Jasper has really lost it.

"Hell no! He's going to be my brother-in-law. He's wearing my Aaron Brown jersey!" Emmett countered.

While those two fought about whose team I'm going to root for, Bella walked in.

"Oh, thank God! Someone sane!" I yelled. I jumped off the living room couch and to my beautiful fiancé. She had a confused look on her face until I pointed to the two arguing idiots. Realization dawned on her face and she chuckled at me as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Her chuckle apparently directed Emmett and Jasper's attention to her.

"Bella! You need to wear one of my jerseys!" They both yelled at her. She looked a little shocked.

"Why?" she asked.

"It brings gook luck, duh!" Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I have to choose between the Packers and the Lions?" Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"Well, sorry Jazz. I have never liked the Packers. I'm going to have to go with the Lions."

"YES!" Emmett said. He ran upstairs to his room and came down with a handful of jerseys.

"How many do you have, Em?" Bella asked as he handed her one.

"A few," he answered simply.

"ALICE!" Jasper called, holding a handful of jerseys himself.

Alice suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Put this on, please," Jasper said, tossing her one of the jerseys. She looked at him questioningly but shrugged and put it on anyway.

"ROSIE!" Emmett called. As soon as she walked in the room, Emmett tossed her a jersey. She pulled it on without any question and then walked out of the room.

"Okay, Edward. Who are you going to support?" Jasper said. "To be fair, you should wear a Packers jersey. Then it'll be even."

I thought about it for a minute before saying, "Sorry, Jazz. The Lions need all the help they can get."

"I always knew I liked you Eddie," Emmett boomed as he tossed me a jersey.

"If you keep calling me Eddie, I'll change my mind," I said.

"Hey," Bella said, "I should get back in the kitchen." I turned towards her and rested my forehead against hers.

"Can't you take a little break? I want to spend some time with you," I said.

"Sorry. I have to help. Besides, you had me all day yesterday," she said.

I smirked at the memory of yesterday. We had spent the whole day lying around, talking, making out, or just staring into each other's eyes. I never wanted that day to end.

"So? I love spending time with you. And besides, I have leverage," I said.

"Really?" she said, an eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"I specifically recall you saying that you once blew up a turkey. I tell Esme that and she'll kick you out of the kitchen faster than you can say Thanksgiving," I said.

She glared at me. "You wouldn't."

I grinned crookedly at her. "Try me."

She sighed and pulled away from me. "Fine. Just let me finish one thing. It'll take me five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, love." She leaned forward and pecked me on the lips… or tried to.

I took her face in my hands and deeped the kiss. Just like I knew she would, she succumbed into the kiss. We were in our own little world, or at least we were until Jasper pulled us apart.

"Okay lovebirds. You really need to stop sucking face. The Packers are losing because of it!" he said. Bella and I looked at him like he was completely insane. Maybe he really has lost his mind.

"Oh, no. They're on my team. They can glue their faces together," he said. To us, he said, "Keep sucking face. They're winning." I just rolled my eyes while Bella laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll be back," Bella pecked my cheek as she was walking back into the kitchen.

"You two are really going to make it," Emmett said, looking at me. He had a surprisingly awed look on his face. You definitely wouldn't expect that for Emmett.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You two are going to last. You know your marriage. Most couples who marry early don't really last long. But you two, no you two are meant to be together. You're right, you know?" he said. I looked at him, surprised.

"I usually wouldn't agree with Emmett, especially when he's rooting for the wrong team, but he's right. You and Bella really are rare. You don't find a couple like you every day. You're meant to be, without a doubt," Jasper said.

"Okay, what's with the whole sentimental thing? You're scaring me," I said.

"Well, we're just happy for you man. You and Bella deserve happiness," Jasper said.

"Thanks, guys. I really app-" I was cut off by a loud crash from the kitchen.

Emmett, Jasper, and I ran to the kitchen to find a very pissed off Rosalie covered in cranberry sauce, Alice and Esme looking shocked, and Bella holding back giggles.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emmett asked. Rosalie whipped her head towards us, her ponytail splattering some sauce on the wall.

"Alice, here, was dancing around when she knew she shouldn't, knocked into Esme, who fell and pushed the handle of the pot of cranberry sauce on the stove down and it flung all over me," she yelled. Apparently the retelling was too much for Bella because she lost her control of her giggles.

"You should've seen it!" she said through her giggles. "It was so hilarious."

"Oh, my God Rose. I am so sorry," Alice said.

Rose's only response was, "Run."

Alice shot out of the kitchen faster than I thought possible, Rose right behind her.

"Boys," Esme sighed, "Would you mind helping Bella and I clean up this mess?"

"Sure, Mom," I said. I went to the closet in the laundry room and got out the mop and some rags. When I got back in the kitchen I saw Emmett wipe off some the cranberry sauce off of the wall and stick it in his mouth.

"Gross, Emmett," I said, wiping the floor with the mop.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, disgusted.

With Bella's, Jasper's, and Esme's help, we got the kitchen cleaned in no time. Once we were done, Esme asked me if I would run out and get more cranberry sauce if I could. I agreed and Bella volunteered to come with me.

"I'm worried about Alice. I haven't heard anything from her or Rose since they ran off," Bella said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked to my car. "I'm sure they're fine. Rose wouldn't actually kill Alice… I hope," I said, unsure.

Bella laughed and got in my car. I grabbed her hand when I got in the car and pulled out of the garage, twirling her engagement ring on her finger with a stupid smile on my face. When I pulled into the parking lot of the Thriftway, I leaned over the center console and kissed my fiancé, who eagerly complied. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I moaned when her mouth opened and her tongue met mine.

It took all of the self control I had to pull away for air after what seemed like hours of pure bliss, feeling her mouth on mine.

"You know, we could just say that we got attacked by some angry shoppers and stay here for a while. Get away from our crazy family," Bella panted. I wanted so badly to do what she said but I knew Esme would have my head on a silver platter if we took too much time than was necessary to get some cranberry sauce.

"Bella, as much as I really want to do that, and I _really_ want to do that, Esme would kill us if we took too long," I said.

I had to shift uncomfortably and try to ignore the sudden tightening in my pants when she pouted and rubbed her hand down my chest. I gulped loudly and moved to get out of the car when she grabbed my arm and pulled my lips down to hers. Her tongue pulled my lips apart and deepened the kiss. Just when I was getting over my initial shock, she pulled away and got out of the car. As she was walking towards the doors of the Thriftway, she looked back and smirked at me.

That woman will be the death of me.

* * *

_**A/N: As i said before, i will update my other stories and update them faster this time. Thanks for being so patient with me. In the mean time, i have a one-shot up called Russian Roulette. Check it out.**_

_**Please Review! Give me ideas and inspiration. I'll update faster i promise!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

_I hate Black Friday._

Those words have been running through my head constantly since 1 AM this morning when that little devil pixie woke me up from my amazing dream (involving a certain Greek God) and I highly doubt that I'll stop thinking them…ever. I had to experience this torture before, of course, but for some miraculous reason, it seems even worse when its Alice dragging you around the mall all day. I think I'm bruising from where she pulled me by my arm and from the various bags of 'focused', as Alice likes to call them though I lean more toward rude, Christmas shoppers.

The only good thing about my day so far has been the Christmas music. It's my favorite holiday by far and I don't think there is one song that I could possibly hate about this time of year (except Twelve Days of Christmas). Just thinking about the snowball fights, building snowmen, sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate, making cookies, and decorating the tree made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I can't wait to do all of those things, especially with Edward, that lucky bastard.

Edward and the guys got out of shopping today. I don't know how they did it but they did, and they didn't even think to try to help me out of this torture. I swear if Alice shoves one more pair of jeans or another dress at me I'm gonna-

"Bella! Here, try these on while I look for a shirt and some shoes to go with them," Alice said, shoving a pair of jeans at me while Rose looked through another rack full of clothes I'm sure that's similar to some she has at home Alice zoomed off before I could get my hands around her neck while Rose laughed at me. Bitch. Groaning, I made my way over to the only empty dressing room before this one woman with forty different items of clothing.

Sliding on the jeans, I couldn't help but think of the last Black Friday excursion I was on, the last one with Max…

_"I swear Maxi-pad, I'm gonna kill Christina. I can't take her anymore. A couple pairs of jeans, a few shirts, one or two dresses or skirts are fine but sixteen pairs of jeans, endless shirts and skirts, and nine dresses at once is way too much. Especially since I think I tried on basically the same things in the last store!" I yelled. _

_ The stupid son of a bitch just laughed at me until Christina came back with her arms plus two sales associates arms full of clothes for him. _

_ "Hey, Tina, don't you think you're going a little overboard. I mean I don't even think you're supposed to bring all of that stuff in the dressing rooms to try on at once," he said. _

_ "I'm not stupid, Max. I know full well that you can't try on all of these at once. Plus it's going to waste precious shopping time. I know all of your sizes and nothing's that weird size thing where you should go up one or down one. I think you're good. And Bella, where's the rest of the stuff I gave you?" Christina asked looking at the small pile of clothes in my arms._

_ "I put the ones that fit weird and the ones that I didn't like back," I said. _

_ "But why? The ones that fit weird I can understand but I thought you'd like the others," she said. I sighed internally at my sister for all intents and purposes. I guess she just didn't get that I don't like all of the things she likes. She's been pushing all of it on me for years, but it just hasn't stuck. _

_ "Christina, you know you and I have different tastes. I think that the stuff you picked out for me would look great on someone else but they just weren't for me. I'm sorry," I said. _

_ "Oh. No problem. On to the next store, I guess," she said shortly. I really hated hurting her feelings but this was getting ridiculous. It's like she's possessed or something. _

_ "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just tired," I said to her._

_ "It's okay, hon. I get it."_

_As she headed to the checkouts, I glanced at Max. He seemed to understand the look I was giving him. We'd always been able to have these silent conversations. He always understands how I'm feeling and knows what I'm thinking. If I didn't think of him as my brother, he'd make an excellent boyfriend for me._

_As the day carried on, Christina seemed to tone it down quite a bit. She limited the clothes down to no more than fifteen per store, and if you knew Christina, you'd know that that's a huge deal. We finally got home around four in the afternoon and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep the second our head hit the pillows…_

"Bella! Can you hear me? Seriously how long does it take to try on one pair of jeans?" Alice called out to me.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I called back, "Sorry, Alice. I'll be right out." I pulled off the jeans and slid my own back on. As I walked out of the dressing room, I handed Alice the jeans. She looked at me, worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," I said, linking my arm with hers as we went to the checkouts where Rose was waiting.

"Are you sure? You look a little down."

"I'm fine, Alice. I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure. You know Edward would kill me if something was wrong and he wasn't here."

"He's not going to kill you, Alice, because nothing is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as we approached her.

"Nothing, Rose. Everything is fine," I said, exasperated.

"Geez, okay. Just asking," she said.

We walked out of the store and went to the next. All hell broke loose when Alice saw a purse she "had to have" and some other lady grabbed it before her. I could only laugh as Alice yanked at the purse and yelled at the woman to let go. After a few minutes Alice got sick of it.

"LET GO!" she yelled.

"NO!" the woman yelled, just as loud.

Alice then kicked her leg over their arms and turned around, still holding on like her life depended on it. With a newfound leverage, she pulled and yanked trying to loosen the woman's grip.

"MINE!" Alice screamed. She then did something that shocked the hell out of Rose and me. She actually bit the woman, hard. The woman let go shocked and in pain.

"RUN!" Alice yelled at us as she bolted to the checkout before security could get her. And headed to the next store. This time Rose was the one in a tug-a-war. She, though, wouldn't put up with the whole "MINE" "LET GO" thing and just glared as she stomped on the poor girl's foot with her heel. That time security did catch up to us and asked us to leave while we were headed to the checkouts. Rose managed to get the guard to ease off after she pulled down her shirt a little to give him a better view.

"I'm tired. Are we almost done?" I asked as we were leaving.

"Yeah, we'll go home now, okay? I think that today was very successful," Alice said. We grabbed a soft pretzel from Auntie Anne's and walked towards the parking lot.

We got into Rose's car and started driving home. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew Edward was leaning down to carry me to the house. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he ventured up the stairs to his room. The last thing I heard before succumbing into the darkness was "I love you, Bella" as I felt a kiss being pressed to my forehead.

That's the night my nightmares went into overdrive.


End file.
